The Tribulation of the Blue Moon
by Haru-Hime19
Summary: Traducción autorizada por: Starlight Massacre Harry,fue transformado en un hombre lobo, asustado de lo que se ha convertido y de la falta de control que tiene, huye del mundo mágico... directo al territorio de un hombre lobo alfa desacoplado: Fenrir Grayback, quien está demasiado ansioso de encontrar al lobo sumiso en el centro de su territorio.
1. La Mordida Humana

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia ha sido ideada por __**Starlight Massacre**__,y traducida por mí bajo su debida autorización, así que si piensan que es tan genial como yo considero esta historia no olviden dejarle sus comentarios al Fanfic y a la autora original en cualquiera de sus cuentas FF. Net, AdultFF, o __ s/9531598/1/The-Tribulation-of-the-Blue-Moon_

_Gracias a Nunser por ayudarme a betear este capitulo._

_Aquí un aviso de Starlight:_

"_Esta historia no será como esos fanfics de hombres lobo esponjosos, suaves, acaramelados que tal vez hayan leído anteriormente, estoy tomando un gran cuidado en conservar a los hombres lobo más como lobos y manadas de lobos reales, así que tengan en cuenta de que pueden haber ciertas cosas que los podrían poner aprensivos y/o incómodos."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 01: La Mordida Humana<em>**

El día en que Remus lo atacó, fácilmente pudo haber sido el peor día de su vida. A la saliva de hombre lobo le tomó un tiempo viajar a través de su cuerpo, hasta su corazón. Usualmente la mordida efectuaba un cambio instantáneo en la victima, pero Remus había estado en forma humana cuando perdió todo el control, ambos lucharon después de una discusión, cuyo resultado fue que Remus mordiera su brazo antes de que Sirius pudiera alejarlo.

Todo habría estado perfectamente bien, excepto que había sido el día de la luna llena, y el hombre lobo de Remus había estado demasiado cerca de la superficie, de esa manera gatillando el cambio en él, aunque más lento de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Después de la Luna llena, él y Remus se habían sentado a hablar sobre lo que había pasado, no había resentimientos entre ellos después de la pelea, su mordida fue limpiada y había comenzado a sanar. Pensaron que todo estaba bien, Remus había estado en su forma humana cuando lo mordió, los hombres lobos solo eran contagiosos cuando estaban en su forma animal, ¿cierto?

Sólo había un detalle, al parecer había tan poca información y estudio de los hombres lobo que en realidad nadie sabía mucho de ellos. Personas habían sido mordidas por hombres lobo en forma humana, los casos al respecto estaban documentados en abundancia, pero parecía que ninguno de ellos fue mordido el día de la luna llena, por lo que nadie sabía que la mordida de hombre lobo en forma humana el día de la luna llena lo transformaría en un licántropo la siguiente luna llena, mucho después de que la herida hubiera sanado y de que se hubiese desvanecido en la nada.

Cuando Remus lo atacó, fácilmente pudo haber sido el peor día de su vida. Pero no lo fue. Ninguno de ellos supo qué pasaría, ninguno pudo haber adivinado que, posiblemente, en la próxima luna llena, cuando Sirius hubiese retirado a Remus un poco más temprano de lo normal después de la pelea de la luna llena anterior, nadie nunca pudo haber adivinado que unas pocas horas más tarde Harry se habría transformado en un hombre lobo completamente formado sin control en absoluto sobre sí mismo guiado únicamente por sus instintos básicos. Ése había sido el peor día de su vida, despertar cubierto de fría sangre coagulada, sin recuerdos de qué le había pasado.

Lo primero que pensó fue que los Mortífagos habían conseguido entrar en Grimmauld Place**. **Se precipitó alrededor, aterrorizado, llamando a sus amigos, gritándoles**;** pero nunca respondieron. No podían responder.

Los encontró a todos, a la familia Weasley casi completa, Hermione y dos miembros de la Orden, Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones, todos con sus gargantas desgarradas, las extremidades arrancadas limpiamente; vio algunas de esas extremidades tendidas alrededor, luciendo como si un perro las hubiera roído. Todos estaban muertos, él todavía estaba vivo, ¿por qué los Mortífagos lo habían dejado vivo? ¿Era éste algún nuevo tipo de castigo o tortura que Voldemort había ideado?

Cayó a sus rodillas y lloró, gritando, desgarrando su garganta con sus angustiados gritos. ¿Qué había pasado y por qué se mantuvo dormido en medio de todo esto? La abrumadora culpa casi lo ahogaba mientras miraba a todos los cuerpos, un sendero casi perfecto a través de la casa, las manos aún agarrando las varitas mientras luchaban y él dormía.

Parecía como si la lucha hubiera iniciado en el dormitorio doble que compartía con Ron, entonces los Mortifagos debieron haber entrado a la casa y lo maldijeron para que durmiera, antes de empezar con Ron, pero entonces ¿por qué lo movieron al piso de abajo? La gente en la casa debió de haber sido alertada por los gritos de Ron y llegaron corriendo, sólo para ser asesinados y despedazados en donde se encontraban.

Respiró pesadamente, siendo ahogado por el aroma empalagoso de la sangre acumulada, demasiada carne; llevaban muertos un tiempo, probablemente la noche entera. Y él seguía dormido.

Casi hiperventilándose, acunó la cabeza de Hermione cautelosamente acariciando la mitad intacta de su risado cabello, la otra mitad estaba pegada con sangre coagulada, trató de pensar desesperadamente cómo pudieron haber entrado los Mortífagos; la casa estaba asegurada, ¡el Cuartel General de la Orden estaba bajo el hechizo Fidelius! ¿Cómo podían haber entrado?

Casi enloquecido por el dolor y sintiéndose físicamente enfermo mientras acariciaba el cabello de una de sus mejores amigas, la respuesta vino a él repentinamente. Kreacher.

Harry gritó por tercera vez llamando con ansiedad al maldito elfo y cuando finalmente apareció al final del corredor, con una sonrisa socarrona en su pequeña y disgustada cara, una rabia como nada que Harry hubiese sentido antes lo consumió, carcomiendolo por dentro, tomó al pequeño elfo por los trapos sucios que usaba y lo azotó contra la pared.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Le gritó a la pequeña bestia. – ¡¿Por qué harías algo como esto?!

- ¿Kreacher? – la cosa vil graznó, su sonrisa satisfecha ampliándose. – Kreacher no hizo esto, Kreacher lo vio, Kreacher lo observó.

La mente de Harry se había quedado en blanco, antes de golpear al elfo doméstico contra la pared. – ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Kreacher rió a carcajadas. – Kreacher lo observó, Kreacher lo vio arrasó por toda la casa como un inmundo hombre lobo, ¡atacó a los viles traidores de sangre y a la Sangre Sucia! Kreacher está feliz de que Harry Potter librara a esta antigua y noble casa de ellos, ¡mi Ama estaría tan feliz!

Frente a ese pensamiento, su expresión socarrona se había ampliado para mostrar sus dientes en una malvada sonrisa antes de exhalar un suspiro, casi excitado y perversamente satisfecho por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, continuó cavando el cuchillo más profundo mientras Harry se sostenía a la pared completamente aturdido.

- ¡Los traidores suplicaron a la bestia, pero el inmundo media casta los mató y luego cayó dormido limpiando su pelaje en el salón principal y se despertó ahí cuando la luna fue reemplazada con el sol!

Harry dejó caer al miserable elfo viéndolo escabullirse antes de deslizarse al piso cuando sus temblorosas rodillas se negaron a sostenerlo por un segundo más. Sabía que la casa era imposible de penetrar; el hechizo Fildelius no habría permitido que Kreacher trajera a alguien a través de las barreras hacia la casa o Sirius ya lo hubiera matado para entonces. Ignoró ese hecho porque su mente no quería pensar en lo obvio. Que alguien debía haber sido adminido por las barreras, había sido admitido por el hechizo Fidelius y había estado en la casa cuando todo sucedió… y él era el único al que había dejado con vida.

Tocó el lugar en donde fue mordido por Remus hace un mes y sintió el miedo asirse de él. Si Remus lo hubiese contagiado cuando lo mordió, entonces tenía sentido que ahora fuera un hombre lobo también. Kreacher lo había visto**. **Observo a su alrededor y sintió lágrimas quemando en sus ojos al ver la vidriosa mirada perdida de Ginny, desgarrada desde su hombro hasta su cuello, una mordedura mortal de un animal grande, como un hombre lobo.

La Sra. Weasley estaba cerca del cuerpo de Ginny, un poco más próxima a la habitación que compartía con Ron, todavía estaba en una posición protectora, apesar de estar tumbada contra la pared con la varita apretada en su mano. Ella murió primero, unas profundas heridas cortaban su cuerpo, despedazando su pijama y la carne bajo él, como si afiladas garras hubieran sido hundidas en su cuerpo y lo hubieran rasgado hacia el exterior, arrancando sus entrañas. Debió haber sido una muerte muy dolorosa y al verla dejó salir un simple sollozo.

Luego vio a Hermione, el otro cuerpo en este piso. Sus brazos y piernas estaban abiertos como si algo grande y pesado la hubiera atacado, su cuello torcido en un extraño ángulo, obviamente roto, el hueso arponeaba a través de su piel, una reluciente lanza de hueso blanco y brillante. Un recuerdo destelló a través de su mente, la sensación de una lengua envolviéndose alrededor de ese sobresaliente hueso, lamiéndolo para limpiarlo de la sangre caliente. Su recuerdo… su lengua.

Ahí fue cuando perdió la batalla con su turbulento estómago y vomitó con fuerza en el piso, aferrándose a su agitado vientre mientras purgaba todo lo que había comido, enfermo de ver montones de carne humana saliendo de su estomago. Había sido él, les había hecho esto, había matado a su única familia en el mundo, a los únicos que lo habían amado y cuidado.

Ahí fue cuando corrió. No tenía que empacar nada; sólo se puso la misma ropa que había usado la noche anterior, agarró su varita y corrió. Había hecho una cosa terrible, algo atroz, jamás podría perdonarse y no esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera tampoco. El pensamiento de que debería voltear e ir hacia el Ministerio cruzó por su mente, que al menos debería ir con Dumbledore, o esperar a que Sirius y Remus volvieran, pero estaba demasiado asustado de la reacción de la gente, estaba siendo un cobarde y eso no iba ayudarlo mientras corría sin un destino. Su único propósito era alejarse de Londres tanto como le fuera posible antes de que alguien encontrara los cuerpos masticados en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Sirius ya estaba cansado, ayudaba a caminar a un cojo Remus calle abajo justo en la esquina de Grimmauld Place. Era pasado el mediodía y la noche anterior había sido una luna llena terrible que dejó a ambos hechos polvo y con heridas y magulladuras que ya comenzaban a sanar. Las lunas azules usualmente eran malas ya que la segunda lunallena en un solo mes el calendario agotaba al cuerpo de Remus hasta sus absolutos límites con dos dolorosas transformaciones en menos de un mes.<p>

Sirius odiaba las lunas azules y estaba contento de que aparecieran sólo una vez cada par de años. Sirvió de apoyo a un dolorido Remus hasta el final de la calle frente a la ancestral casa Black, odiaba la sensación de picazón del hechizo Glamour que lo cubría, aunque sabía que era necesario y honestamente estaba feliz, el aire fresco era un cambio, así que tomaba lo que podía sin quejas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a los escalones inferiores del número doce, la puerta principal estaba completamente abierta. Eso les dio un impulso de adrenalina para pararse más derechos, enjugándose el cansancio y la fatiga mientras ambos sacaban sus varitas y se aproximaban a la casa cuidadosamente.

Remus, siempre un paso adelante en el juego, incluso después de su segunda luna llena este mes, inmediatamente envió su patronus a Dumbledore y evitó que Sirius se aproximara aún más.

- ¡Harry está ahí! – Sirius siseó furiosamente.

- No sabemos quién está allí con ellos, Sirius, necesitamos esperar un respaldo.

- ¡Qué pasa si está herido**, **Moony! – dijo Sirius desesperadamente.

- Lo sé Sirius, lo sé, pero si ahí dentro hay varios Mortífagos, entonces necesitamos esperar o sólo seremos más rehenes.

- ¡No puedo esperar mientras mi ahijado está ahí! – Gritó Sirius en un susurro, así no perturbaría a los vecinos Muggles.

- Tenemos qué. – Respondió Remus tristemente.

Afortunadamente, sólo medio minuto después, mientras aún mantenían su discusión susurrada, varios pequeños pops fueron oídos al momento en que distintas personas se Aparecían en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Albus Dumbledore preguntó seriamente, luciendo severo e intimidante.

- No sabemos, acabamos de regresar y la puerta principal estaba abierta cuando veníamos por la calle. – Remus explicó racionalmente.

Dumbledore asintió y tomó la posición delantera del grupo**, **adentrándose al edificio. La parte inferior de la casa parecía normal, sin movimiento, lo cual en sí mismo era anormal ya que debería estar llena de ruido y de gente preparándose para la cena.

- La casa huele a sangre. – Susurró Remus ligeramente, su piel se volvió de un blanco grisáceo.

- Hay sangre manchando el piso y las escaleras – Gruñó Moody, su ojo mágico estaba fijo en algo en el piso encima de él, pero no les dijo qué era.

Despejaron los pisos inferiores; el salón principal era el peor, la sangre manchaba en todas partes, particularmente en la alfombra en medio del suelo, ocultando el tapiz raído como una solución rápida hasta que toda esa cosa pudiera ser arrancada y sustituida.

- Hay un cuerpo por allá. – Dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con su voz baja y brusca.

Terminaron los pisos de la parte inferior sin encontrar nada y fueron a los pisos superiores. El primer piso era un baño de sangre y Sirius sintió que el piso se movía al ver a los tres cuerpos de las mujeres de la casa extendidos a lo largo del piso, obviamente era lo que Moody había estado mirando.

La pequeña Ginny de catorce años yacía más cerca de ellos con su garganta arrancada, la joven Hermione de dieciséis años justo después de ella con su cuello roto tan gravemente que era obvio cómo la habían matado; y la Sra. Weasley, tirada en una pared donde se hallaba deshecha, había muerto defendiendo a las dos jóvenes, pero había fallado.

- Debemos encontrar a Harry. – Dumbledore rompió el hechizo mientras quitaba sus pálidos ojos azules de las tres mujeres y se apresuraba al segundo piso, donde encontró a Hestia Jones a medio camino de las escaleras, también muerta.

Dedalus Diggle estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras, su cabeza casi completamente decapitada y la mayor parte de su garganta y cuello desaparecidos. Fred y George Weasley estaban en la parte de abajo del tercer conjunto de escaleras, obviamente se habían Aparecido en la parte superior de las escaleras o se precipitaron hacia abajo antes de ser asesinados, uno después del otro ya que Fred aún sostenía los hombros de su hermano, como si hubiera tratado de sacarlo del peligro antes de que muriera también.

La habitación de Harry y Ron era la más sangrienta, la cama de Harry estaba desarreglada, las sábanas completamente desgarradas y cubiertas de sangre. La cama de Ron estaba totalmente volcada, el joven de quince años estaba en pedazos, sus trozos desgarrados y esparcidos por la habitación.

Sirius estaba horrorizado y devastado ante el nivel de brutalidad y absoluta desolación que los Mortífagos habían mostrado ante meros niños. Respiró de manera superficial y rápida, tratando de no oler los cuerpos y la sangre en todo su alrededor. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y aturdido, la mitad de una familia entera había sido aniquilada, dos estimados miembros de la Orden, la única hija de dos Muggles y su ahijado Harry, su responsabilidad, su ultimo deber a James y Lily, estaba perdido.

- ¡Voy a cazar a ese bastardo y matarlo yo mismo! – Se juró viciosamente. – ¡Recuperaré a Harry!

Una risa gutural hizo eco desde el final del corredor y Sirius se giró enfrentándose a Kreacher en un destello fugaz.

- Harry Potter no volverá. – Parloteó felizmente el elfo domestico.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Me dirás qué le pasó! – Ordenó Sirius.

- Él se fue, Amo. – Les informó Kreacher, antes de murmurar por lo bajo. – Hasta nunca a los amigos de los Sangre Sucia y traidores a la sangre, si sólo mi Ama pudiera ver en lo que se ha convertido su casa.

- ¡Dime qué pasó! – Sirius rugió.

Kreacher cacareó de nuevo. – Harry Potter los mató a todos y luego huyó.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Te ordeno que me digas la verdad! – Demandó Sirius.

Kreacher sonrió. – Como el Amo desee. Harry Potter los mató a todos y entonces huyó después de que Kreacher le dijera que Kreacher le vio hacerlo.

- Kreacher, ¿quizá podrías tratar de agregar unos pocos detalles más? – Sugirió Dumbledore.

- Harry Potter es un sucio media casta y los mató antes de abandonarlos. – Kreacher obtuvo un gran orgullo y felicidad al decirles.

- ¿Media casta? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Con la luna llena se transformó en un sucio hombre lobo. – Parloteó Kreacher.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Sirius, toda la furia se drenó al escuchar eso. El sentimiento de shock y mareo volvió.

- Harry Potter es una maldita bestia y corrió cuando vio lo que había hecho.

- ¡Pero Remus estaba en forma humana! – Estalló Sirius. – ¡Esto no debería haber pasado!

- Bueno**,** sucedió. – Moody gruñó. – Necesitamos lograr que Potter vuelva; es el único que puede derrotar a Tú-Sabes-Quién.

- ¡Es una persona, Moody! – Rugió Sirius. – ¡Sólo es un niño de quince años! ¡No un Auror experto!

- Tiene un propósito que cumplir; ¡puede ser un niño después de cumplir con su propósito!

Sirius iba a pegarle a la única pierna del Auror pero fue interceptado por ambos, Kingsley y Remus.

- Pelear no lo traerá de vuelta, esto fue mi culpa. Nunca debí haber estado aquí tan cerca de la luna llena. – Murmuró Remus. – Sabía que era demasiado peligroso.

- No teníamos forma de saber lo furioso que iba a estar Harry cuando llegó; nunca antes había visto algo como esto. –Le consoló Sirius.

- Ésa es la verdad, tú tampoco lo conocías muy bien, ¿o sí**,** Black? Nunca hubo tiempo para saber cómo es él o verlo sin unas gafas tintadas de rosa. – Señaló Moody.

- Suficiente. – Dumbledore cortó con severidad. – Necesitamos descubrir donde fue Harry, no puedo imaginar qué estará sintiendo ahora mismo, justo después de su primera transformación. Necesitamos estar seguros de que está a salvo y protegido, necesitamos encontrarlo.

- Alertaré a los otros miembros de la Orden. – Dijo Kingsley lenta y cortamente, se giró en sus talones y salió.

- Limpiaré este lugar. – Gruñó Moody. – Simplemente no puedo dejarlos limpiar los cuerpos de sus amigos.

- Veré si puedo rastrear a Harry como Padfoot. – Suspiró Sirius, tirando de su cabello demasiado largo. – Remus**,** necesitas descansar un poco.

- No lo necesito, iré contigo para que no termines encerrado en un centro de rescate animal otra vez.

- Creo que deben dejar que yo informe lo que ha pasado al Sr. y a la Sra. Granger y a Arthur y a sus hijos mayores también. – Dijo Dumbledore cansinamente, acariciando su barba. – Sólo podemos esperar que Harry no haya llegado demasiado lejos y podamos recuperarlo rápidamente.

Entonces, los cuatro hombres fueron por caminos separados, Sirius y Remus tratando de no mirar los cuerpos que Harry había asesinado involuntariamente mientras estaba en la forma de un hombre lobo con ningún control en absoluto y sin algún recuerdo de lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p>Hacía un año que Harry había sido mordido y convertido en un hombre lobo antes de mutilar a sus amigos y familia durante la noche. Un año completo en el cual había luchado para sobrevivir en el magro bosque de Inglaterra, escondiéndose de todo. Civilización, ciudades densamente pobladas, bosques escasos, otros depredadores y también de algunos animales de presa más grandes si es que se sentía particularmente débil.<p>

Pasaba todo el tiempo demasiado asustado, su cuerpo le dolía hasta los huesos por las transformaciones mensuales en un gran hombre lobo y luego de vuelta a su delgado y hambriento cuerpo. Estaba mejorando al momento de recordar qué hacía como un lobo, pero había veces en las que era una maldición con la que prefería no vivir ya que había matado a otras cuatro personas, todos Muggles desprevenidos, cuando su lobo los cazaba como comida cuando las cosas se volvían difíciles para él y no era capaz de comer nada en semanas.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasaba, no lograba estar más cerca de controlar a su forma de lobo, no más de lo que lo había hecho esa noche en Grimmauld Place, la noche que rondaba cada una de sus horas de vigilia y lo expulsaba de sus sueños entre gritos la mayoría de sus noches.

Vagaba sin rumbo, siempre anhelando el hogar pero demasiado asustado a buscarlo por miedo a lo que le esperaba. Sirius y Remus, los cuatro miembros restantes de la familia Weasley, los padres de Hermione. Estaba siendo tan cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarlos después de lo que había hecho, no podía regresar y ese simple pensamiento siempre lo hacía llorar.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba en un campo en algún lugar, no creía tener alguna idea de cuán lejos estaba de Londres, o incluso si había regresado pisando sus pasos y estaba justo encima de la gran y bulliciosa ciudad, pero estaba tan hambriento que estaba probando suerte en un viaje poco común a la ciudad para ver si podía robar un poco de pan o algo de fruta. Estaba demasiado hambriento y la luna llena se acercaba, si su parte lobo no comía, entonces el lobo cazaría para ambos y no podría soportar otra muerte de alguna persona inocente comiéndosela sólo para mantenerse con vida.

Se escondía en los alrededores de la ciudad justo antes del amanecer, cuando todo estaba silencioso. Se había vuelto mucho mejor acechando y cubriéndose en las sombras, escondiéndose de cualquiera por miedo a que pudiera herirlos, o peor, que lo reconocieran y lo arrastraran al Ministerio para su juicio y encarcelamiento.

La ciudad era pequeña, más como un pueblo pintoresco, y eso hacía más difícil el trabajo de encontrar comida, porque todo estaba limpio y ordenado, así que ahí no había alimento abandonado que pudiese comer. Su única opción era robar y la situación se le presentó demasiado convenientemente. Parecía sospechoso.

Una casa en la pequeña y pintoresca villa tenía una ventana abierta que lo llevaba directo a la cocina. Casi era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Quería evitar la casa, dejarla sola, era sospechosa, no hacía tanto calor como para tener una ventana abierta por la noche, se sentía planificado, se sentía sospechoso, pero estaba tan hambriento y la idea de dejar pasar esta oportunidad era casi una invitación para que su lobo cazara a otro humano inocente en pocos días era insoportable y un gran peso en su consciencia ya sobrecargada.

Fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo deslizarse al otro lado de la ventana abierta, forzando todos sus sentidos. Se deslizó dentro cuando no oyó, vio y ni olió algo. Le tomó un increíble cuidado bajar su cuerpo del mostrador al piso y rápidamente a saquear la cocina buscando comida, usando su sucia y harapienta camisa -la única con la que había huido el año pasado- para mantener todo lo que encontraba. Se sentía terrible por robar toda la comida que podía sostener, pero estaba tan hambriento.

El crujido de una tabla en el segundo piso lo congeló como lo estaría una presa, no el depredador que se supone que era, pero estaba tan aterrorizado que dejó salir un suave chillido. Se movió antes de lo que lo haría una presa, sin esperar un sonido más para confirmar lo que ya sabía, trepó el mostrador con los brazos cargados y accidentalmente pateó un vaso de vidrio del lavaplatos.

Se estrelló y el sonido de los pies corriendo escaleras abajo lo hizo entrar en pánico forzándose a salir por la ventana, enganchando su brazo en el marco y su cabeza en la ventana antes de correr por el bosque agarrando su precioso paquete de comida. Oía chillidos y gritos, sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo por tanto tiempo como le fuera posible; todavía no podía disfrutar de su comida robada. Necesitaba estar a salvo primero.

Las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, incluso uno muy debilitado y hambriento, era que podía correr por mucho tiempo sin necesidad de detenerse. Su resistencia había mejorado mucho y en el momento en que paró de correr había pasado a través de dos bosques más y se detuvo, exhausto, en medio de la oscuridad.

Consiguió recuperar su aliento mientras su cuerpo escocía al descansar, su estómago se apretó de anticipación y ahora sí Harry comenzó su festín atiborrándose con su comida robada, detestaba perder algo de esto cuando no sabía cuándo sería su próxima comida. Al principio, cuando vivir sin comodidades era algo nuevo, había guardado comida para los días siguientes, pero sólo después de la segunda vez que había hecho esto, un grupo de cazadores humanos lo había forzado a huir de su fuente de alimentos. Nunca lo persiguieron de nuevo; en vez de evitar la pérdida de su preciosa comida, se llenaba hasta que casi enfermaba por comer en exceso.

Pensó que había tenido práctica con la limitada ingesta de comida con los Dursleys, nada lo había preparado para este nivel de hambre, aquellos primeros meses de invierno definitivamente habían sido los peores y había temido morir. No había nada para cazar, no había vegetación, no podía asaltar ninguna tierra de cultivo de vegetales, los arboles estaban desprovistos de fruta y no podía generar el calor corporal suficiente para mantenerse tibio en la nieve. Se había acurrucado en arboles podridos, esperando que las hojas en descomposición y ramas lo ayudarían a mantenerse caliente. Lo hicieron, pero sólo lo necesario.

Había sobrevivido a esos dos y tantos meses debido a su lobo, quien había acechado, cazado y comido a un humano solo e inocente cada luna llena, dejando muy poco debido a su hambre, no podía comerse los huesos, aunque a veces, si el lobo tenía tiempo antes de que el sol surgiera, podía partir los huesos con sus dientes y lamer la médula; y no importaba cuan hambriento estuviera, nada podía hacer que se comiera los intestinos, pero casi todo lo demás era devorado. Había cogido cada bocado de carne de ese cuerpo, se comió todos los órganos, todo fue a su estómago, y la idea a menudo lo hacía sentirse enfermo cuando despertaba, sabiendo lo que había hecho en su forma de lobo, pero sobrevivió.

Con su barriga llena a reventar, Harry se acurrucó alrededor de la base de un árbol. El invierno estaba regresando rápidamente y necesitaba prepararse para eso, necesitaba encontrar una manera de conseguir comida sin dejar que su lobo cazara humanos cada luna llena, necesitaba ponerle fin a ello, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley paseaba por su hogar, se sentía tan vacío como lo estaba la casa. Su esposa estaba muerta, sus gemelos, su hijo menor y su única hija, todos muertos. Se sentía vacío.<p>

Su hijo mayor se había mudado con él, a pesar del dolor que debía estar causándole estar en esta casa, pero Arthur no podía soportar la idea de abandonarla, la había creado con su esposa, llenado con sus amados hijos, sin importar el dolor que le traía revivir los recuerdos que venían con cada cosa en cada habitación.

Cuando se lo dijeron por primera vez, no quiso creerlo, pero sabía que Dumbledore no le mentiría sobre algo tan serio y grave, a Sirius no le hubiera creído inmediatamente, ni siquiera a Remus, pero no podía negárselo a Dumbledore, por lo que la incredulidad se había marchado con rapidez.

Al principio estuvo vertiginosamente enojado con Harry por matar a cinco miembros de su familia, pero se desvaneció tan pronto como Charlie, quien volvió a casa tan pronto como hubo recibido la lechuza explicando lo que pasó, señaló que Harry no lo hizo a propósito y estaría sintiéndose dos veces más mal de lo que todos ellos lo estaban haciendo.

Cuando lo puso de esa manera, con el recuerdo de que Harry había sido un chico de quince años en ese momento, no podía estar enojado con Harry, ni siquiera podía odiar a ese muchachito que había serpenteado su camino hasta su familia y a su corazón como un hijo adoptivo. Amó a Harry como uno de los suyos, como lo había hecho Molly. No podía odiar a ese pequeño, el único que había salvado su propia vida un mes antes del ataque y quien salvó la vida de Ginny también. Harry no lo habría hecho a propósito; no lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido algún tipo de control sobre sí mismo, eso lo sabía.

Su ira y enojo se trasladaron a la persona que había convertido a Harry, el hombre, quien como un hombre lobo, debió de haber sabido que no debería ir alrededor mordiendo a gente joven no importa si era en su forma humana o no. Le dio un enorme puñetazo a Remus y todavía se negaba a hablar con el hombre que había mordido a Harry. Desde su punto de vista si no hubiese mordido a un chico de quince años, Harry no se habría transformado y más de la mitad de su familia aún estaría viva. Pero incluso ahora el odio hacia Remus estaba muriendo después de haber visto al hombre romperse y aceptar toda la culpa del incidente en sus propios hombros. Arthur no podía resignarse a ser una persona vengativa, nunca lo había sido y sentía culpa por eso también, no podía odiar o guardar rencor contra la persona que había causado que más de la mitad de su familia fuera puesta en sus tumbas de forma prematura.

La verdad era que ni siquiera él habría movido a Harry de Grimmauld Place si hubiese estado ahí, no habría sabido entonces que una mordida humana en el día de la luna llena habría causado que Harry fuera infectado al mes siguiente, especialmente después de que no había cambiado la noche en la que había sido mordido. E incluso si hubiese estado ahí, en Grimmauld Place la noche en la que Harry cambió, ¿qué pudiese haber hecho contra un hombre lobo salvaje que se encontraba bajo amenaza acorralado en una esquina? Dos miembros de la orden no habían sido capaces derribar al hombre lobo, ¿qué esperanza tenía de derribarlo él? No era un Auror. No, era probable que también hubiese muerto, dejando a sus tres hijos mayores huérfanos y sin cuatro de sus hermanos menores. Al menos de esta manera él aún estaba aquí para protegerlos y ahora contaba con esa bendición. Molly estaba con sus cuatro hijos menores, observándolos, era justo que él se quedara con los mayores.

También vino algo bueno de este ataque, una pequeña buena ración en medio de todo esto. Percy había vuelto a contactarse, sorprendido por hablar de nuevo con ellos por la noticia de que la mitad de su familia ahora estaba muerta, incluyendo a la Madre a la que se había rehusado a hablar por más de un mes. Percy ahora le hablaba constantemente, dejándole flores frescas sobre su tumba cada semana y sentándose y hablándole por una hora en cada oportunidad.

Arthur extrañaba todo ahora que se había ido, las prisas, el bullicio, el desorden, el ruido, la loca carrera a Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre; extrañaba las tardes acogedoras leyendo el periódico, su esposa acurrucada a su lado tejiendo otro sweater. Extrañaba escuchar reír a Ginny mientras molestaba a sus hermanos mayores, la manera en la que ella pedía un nuevo vestido o un par de zapatos, extrañaba las conversaciones de Ron sobre los Chudley Cannons y su emoción por otro de los brillantes posters naranjas que venían en la mañana con El Profeta, extrañaba a sus traviesos gemelos y la destrucción que los seguía, siempre unidos por la cadera mientras experimentaban en su habitación. Extrañaba a su familia.

Tampoco ayudaba que después de un año Harry aún no fuera encontrado. Nunca lo dijo, particularmente no enfrente de Sirius, pero hubo algunas personas diciendo que Harry estaba muerto. Enero y Febrero del año pasado habían sido particularmente fríos, ¿qué esperanza tenía de sobrevivir un chico delgado de quince años como Harry? Este año se pronosticaba que el invierno sería incluso más frío, hombre lobo o no, si Harry no moría todavía, probablemente lo haría pronto si no lo encontraban antes de que azotaran las nevadas.

Sabía que Harry estaría sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y enojado consigo mismo por lo que había pasado y por lo que había hecho sin saber, y Arthur quería decirle que no necesitaba estar enojado o sentirse culpable, que eso no era su error, que nadie podía haber sabido lo que había pasado. Quería decirle a su hijo adoptivo que no era su culpa lo que había pasado. La culpa descansaba únicamente en Remus Lupin**,** y quería encontrar a Harry para meterle en la cabeza que no era su error, él era demasiado joven para tomar la culpa de los adultos, que sólo tenía dieciséis años, ni siquiera era un hombre, sólo era un muchacho delgado y pequeño. No era su culpa.

* * *

><p>El invierno golpeó más temprano que el año pasado y más frío también, la comida escaseaba y Harry se estaba congelando. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido sus zapatos, caminó con ellos hechos pedazos hasta que un día los pedazos simplemente se desprendieron de sus pies y ahora estaba asustado de perder los dedos de sus pies al frío.<p>

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sus sistemas parecían estar cerrándose ya que no podía sentir mucho de nada y todo parecía más lento de lo que debería ser. Su gracia salvadora fue una choza abandonada en medio de la nada, parecía una vieja cabaña de cacería, pero tenía un techo y no había nieve dentro.

Harry se refugió en el interior y agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte cuando encontró una mohosa manta vieja en un armario. Olía a humedad y a décadas de antigüedad, pero no le importaba, era otra capa de protección contra el viento cortante y la nieve inflexible. La envolvió alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, enrollándola alrededor de sí mismo dos veces antes de acurrucarse en un rincón y coger unas pocas horas de sueño.

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose extraño. Se sentía afiebrado y casi enloquecido, una burbuja de miedo brotó en su interior al sentir a su lobo bajo la superficie de su piel. No era luna llena, ¿qué estaba haciendo su lobo? ¿Es esto lo que Remus había sentido cuando lo mordió? ¿Su lobo había estado tan cerca de la superficie que había sido contagioso cuando lo mordió ese día?

Pensar en Remus dolía, pensar en Sirius dolía, no los había visto en un año; su cumpleaños número dieciséis lo había pasado con miedo y un estómago hinchado por el hambre severa. Su lobo había tomado el control, casi demasiado débil para cazar, pero encontró a un campista humano que estaba perdido, y ambos comieron y sobrevivieron, aunque la abrumadora culpa de tomar otra vida humana estaba destruyendo su alma.

Harry se deslizó fuera de su manta-capullo, sus pies descubiertos crujieron en la nieve fresca que cayó mientras dormía. Su lobo se animó y olfateó el aire, notando algo que Harry como un humano había omitido ayer**:** estaba en territorio reclamado.

El miedo fue instantáneo e inundó su cuerpo entero mientras esforzaba cada uno de sus sentidos a escoger el camino más seguro para abandonar el territorio reclamado y no ser asesinado por su entrada ilegal. Para este momento la manada de lobos, o el lobo solitario, que había reclamado este territorio sabría de su invasión, podían estar acechando sus pasos ahora mismo desde donde habían descubierto su aroma irrumpiendo el límite de su territorio. Necesitaba salir ahora.

Caminó con los hombros caídos, manteniéndose agazapado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no era fácil en la crujiente nieve que escondía ramas, rocas, hojas en descomposición y madrigueras abandonadas. No regresaría por el camino por el que había venido. Si el lobo o lobos que habían reclamado este territorio estaban siguiendo su olor a través de éste, entonces caminaría directo hacia ellos, en lugar de eso fue a un lado, olfateando y forzando su audición, observando su camino, siguiendo las señales y en un minuto su lobo estaba moviendo sus orejas y dando pequeños jadeos.

Fue un buen plan, mientras duró. Había una cosa que Harry había pasado por alto en su miedo y prisa por dejar el territorio reclamado que había invadido inadvertidamente. La sensación febril que sintió cuando se despertó la primera vez.

Como nunca antes tuvo alguna experiencia en tal cosa, fue empujado a un lado en medio de su miedo, pero los meses de invierno eran la temporada de cría de los lobos y los hombres lobo no eran la excepción a esto, y Harry, como un lobo sumiso -no es que el supiera que era un hombre lobo sumiso- había entrado en celo, por lo tanto la manada de hombres lobo macho detrás de él estaba en un estado de excitación y alta tensión mientras lo rastreaban rápidamente y con determinación a través de la nieve, moviéndose mucho más rápido que el cauteloso paso que Harry había establecido para sí mismo.

De repente atraparon a Harry desprevenido, y el miedo en su estómago y pecho casi detuvo su respiración mientras los cuatro machos empezaban a acosarlo y olfatearlo.

Era atemorizante a sus dieciséis años, no sabía qué hacer ahora que estaba atrapado, sólo sabía que iba a morir al final de cualquier deporte que encontraran en él. Fue codeado, olfateado, empujado y tirado, y dejó escapar un suave gemido. Los hombres rieron y lo agarraron, Harry trató de acurrucarse más abajo intentando parecer más pequeño y menos amenazante.

- Estás en el territorio equivocado para estar en celo, lindura. – Un hombre gruñó ásperamente. – Nuestra manada es toda de machos desemparejados.

El miedo rasgó a través de Harry y dejó salir un gruñido, advirtiendo a los machos y alejándolos de él. Ellos lo ignoraron, a él y a su gruñido de advertencia, en realidad se rieron. Lo mordían mientras Harry trataba infructuosamente de mantenerlos a raya, pero era vastamente superado en número, estaba luchando una batalla perdida contra los cuatro machos más grandes y fuertes. Ellos obviamente estaban bien alimentados; él no había comido nada en semanas.

Lo molestaron con preguntas y preguntas, agotándolo, empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo, tratando de mantenerlo abajo mientras el miedo y el pánico que sentía se hacía más y más fuerte. Y entonces pasó la peor cosa posible. Un aullido humano se oyó en la distancia y los cuatro hombres respondieron feliz e inmediatamente, su macho alfa los estaba llamando.

Era extraño oír a un humano aullando, pero Harry estaba demasiado asustado para preocuparse cuando un quinto hombre entró al claro. Su agudo rostro tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, hasta que su nariz se crispó e inhaló profundamente, entonces una lobuna sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando se aproximó, apartando a los otros cuatro hombres a su paso, casi perezosamente puso una mano grande y áspera en sus cabezas los empujó con fuerza por lo que perdieron el equilibrio y casi cayeron a sus pies.

Harry quería correr, sus instintos le decían que corriera, pero su lobo le decía que era una muy, muy mala idea mientras sus orejas se aplanaban contra su cabeza. El hombre frente a ellos era un lobo alfa, el lobo alfa de la manada de lobos en cuyo territorio había tropezado sin querer. Los perseguiría y mataría si corrían.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un pequeño cachorro vino tan arrogantemente a mi territorio, incluso más tiempo desde que ese pequeño cachorro fuera un lobo sumiso desemparejado. Sumisos como tú tienden a evitar mi manada de machos desemparejados. – El macho alfa gruñó entre su voz ronca y profunda, viéndolo a través de sus profundos y oscuros ojos azules.

- ¡Es un macho sumiso, alfa! – Uno de sus machos desacoplados canturreó felizmente, emocionado por la perspectiva y excitado por las hormonas de apareamiento liberadas por el sumiso. – ¡Está en celo!

El lobo alfa pateó al macho que había hablado, tirándolo de sus pies, derribándolo hasta suelo, donde gimió y se arrastró en su vientre para frotar su barbilla sobre los pies descubiertos del alfa. El alfa lo empujó con su pie con indiferencia y el hombre se arrastró lejos y lentamente se paró de nuevo, pero mantuvo sus hombros encorvados y su cabeza gacha. El lobo alfa no quitó su dura mirada de Harry durante todo el intercambio.

- ¿Eres una perra alfa? – se burló el macho alfa. – ¿O quizá eres una humilde perra omega que ha sido usada tan a menudo por los machos beta que ya nadie te quiere?

Harry se acurrucó haciéndose más pequeño.

- Bien, ¿cuál eres? – espetó el alfa, empuñando su mano, se aterró ante la idea de que iba a ser golpeado como lo había sido el lobo macho más grande y fuerte, Harry se apresuró a responder.

- ¡No lo sé! – chilló.

El alfa lo miró pensativamente, sus ojos ganando una suave arruga en los bordes mientras miraba críticamente a Harry.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – demandó de repente.

- Di… dieciséis. – Harry respondió rápidamente, pasando por alto la palabra en su prisa por complacer al alfa ya que no quería ser lastimado.

- Entonces éste es tu primer celo de apareamiento después de tu madurez; realmente elegiste estar en un mal territorio. – Luego sonrió, con maldad, cruelmente y el corazón de Harry se desplomó. Iba a ser lastimado.

- Éste es mi territorio y tú estás en él, eso te hace mío. – dijo con simplicidad y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo o reunir suficiente coraje para argumentar que él no era una posesión, fue cogido alrededor de la cintura, tirado hacia arriba sobre un enorme hombro y transportado a las profundidades del bosque que era territorio de este alfa.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba asustado. Parecía ser que era su emoción primaria desde que despertó hace un año en Grimmauld Place, pero tenía dieciséis años, había estado viviendo solo por su cuenta en la naturaleza por más de un año ya. "Normal" ya no estaba en su diccionario.<p>

Fue llevado a una pradera cubierta de hierba con un claro despejado justo junto a él. No se engañaba ni por un momento al pensar que podía escapar. Estaba en el corazón del territorio del lobo alfa y ese mismo lobo alfa no había quitado sus ojos de él desde que lo trajo aquí. El alfa estaba sentado en una roca sobre él, viéndolo sentado en la pradera mientras Harry se sentaba quieto y calmado, respirando el perfume de los _guantes de zorro_, campanillas azules y botones de oro. Estaba seguro que tan pronto como se moviera, el alfa saltaría de donde estaba sentado y llegaría junto a él antes de que pudiera dar tres apresurados pasos, no importaba cuan perezoso y relajado pareciera estar descansando bajo el débil sol de invierno.

Harry se movió minuciosamente, retorciendo su trasero para conseguir más comodidad y vio que todos los machos a su alrededor se ponían rígidos, sus músculos tensándose listos para un vuelo a través del bosque en el momento en que se levantara y huyera. Harry hizo lo opuesto. Tendió su cuerpo cansado en el largo césped, sintiendo la magia cosquillear sobre su piel mientras mantenía el prado vivo en el invierno.

Todo lo demás a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, escasa y muerta, excepto por esta parte mágica del bosque la cual estaba llena de larga hierba y flores silvestres. También estaba caliente, no tan caliente como para acostarse alrededor sin ropa, sino lo suficientemente caliente para que su piel ya no estuviera teñida de azul o entumecida. Pensó que esa podía ser la razón del alfa al ponerlo en el prado en primer lugar.

Debió haberse dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó con los brazos de alguien, que eran como el acero, envueltos alrededor de su pecho y estómago a pesar de que su dueño estaba profundamente dormido.

Se retorció y luego se acomodó, antes de retorcerse de nuevo y esos brazos se apretaron aun más a su alrededor, quitándole el aliento por un segundo.

- Mantente quieto. – La profunda y ronca voz del macho alfa gruñó en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- Y…Yo necesito… – Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de ser castigado y se acurrucó en esos brazos aún a su alrededor, probablemente para asegurarse de que no huiría mientras la manada dormía.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – el alfa gruñó, su voz áspera por el sueño, su tono molesto.

- Necesito mear. – dijo tan confiadamente como podía.

Eso hizo que el alfa dejara salir un resoplido de risa.

- Ve entonces. – el alfa le alentó, pero no lo dejó ir.

Harry se retorció un poco más, tratando de soltarse, pero esos brazos eran como piedra a su alrededor.

- Eres un lobo; no necesitas ningún árbol contra el que mear como un perro común. Muéstrame que eres mi subordinado y mea dónde estás.

- No. – Harry dijo estúpidamente y en un parpadeo, estaba en su espalda clavado en el suelo cubierto de hierba con el alfa cerniéndose sobre él, los dientes descubiertos directo frente a su rostro, clavándolo al piso tan fuertemente que los hombros de Harry protestaron con un ruido seco.

- ¡No me desafíes! – el alfa gruñó.

Harry se acurrucó tanto como podía y giró su cabeza a un lado para mostrar su garganta, arqueando su espalda para frotar su vientre vulnerable contra el del alfa duro como roca encima de él.

El alfa se rió entre dientes profundamente y comenzó a olfatear alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Simplemente te estás disculpando conmigo**,** pequeño lobo, o te estás ofreciendo a mí?

- Disculpando. – murmuró Harry.

- Cambiarás de idea sobre eso muy pronto, cuando la temporada de cría te ponga más fértil, en todo lo que pensarás es en tener cachorros, pero no te preocupes, eres mío, no dejaré que mis subordinados te tomen, tus cachorros serán míos.

- No estoy listo para cachorros. – Dijo Harry suavemente.

- No me importa. Ha sido una década desde que olí a un sumiso maduro y tú hueles tan bien, por ahora estás sin reclamar, pero cambiará con el tiempo. Éste es tu primer periodo fértil; cambiarás pronto de opinión también.

Harry no dijo nada, no lucía como si tuviera una opción de cualquier modo, pero cuando cedió sin argumentos, el alfa lo dejó ir y le dio un empujón.

- Ve a mear contra ese árbol y regresa rápidamente. Estás demasiado frío para estar sin mi cuerpo caliente.

Harry salió corriendo antes de que el alfa pudiera cambiar de opinión. No sabía lo que había hecho que el alfa lo dejara usar el árbol en primer lugar, pero no iba a tentar su suerte. Fue al árbol que el alfa le dijo que usara y algo le dijo que se agachara. No lo cuestionó cuando se puso en cuclillas y orinó, antes de volver rápidamente con el alfa, quien lo tiró hacia abajo y lo envolvió con ambos brazos antes de sostenerlo firmemente contra su barbilla y vientre.

A Harry le tomó un tiempo viajar rumbo al sueño de nuevo, pero lo consiguió después de un rato y el calor del macho alfa tras él le ayudó bastante. Había estado tan mordazmente frío últimamente que era agradable tener un cambio, incluso si era un pequeño cambio y aun estaba bastante frío.

Se despertó varias horas más tarde cuando el macho alfa removió su espalda de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta confundido y vio al enorme hombre estirando su cuerpo encima de él, su columna crujiendo satisfactoriamente mientras daba un bajo gruñido. El alfa lo miró y rió profundamente.

- Es tiempo de levantarse pequeño sumiso, quiero presentarte a toda mi manada, pero no te preocupes, les impediré que te molesten demasiado de manera sexual, después de todo eres mío ahora, pero todos ellos están desacoplados, están obligados a empujar un poco su suerte con un pequeño sumiso fértil como tú viviendo con ellos. – El alfa sonrió.

Harry tragó, pero se sentó lentamente. Tenía la sensación de que el alfa estaba jugando con él y el brillo maligno en esos ojos azules le dijo a Harry que los machos en la manada no iban a ser gentiles o respetuosos de sus límites. El miedo del día de ayer volvió diez veces peor mientras se levantaba de la maltratada pradera, y más allá, sobre el despejado claro vio a un grupo de ocho o nueve hombres que estaba luchando y gruñendo encima de lo que parecía medio ciervo salado.

Trató de reducir la velocidad, pero el macho alfa sólo tiró de él como un niño pequeño antes de detenerse justo frente al grupo de machos desacoplados, quienes detuvieron su lucha, el juego del tira y afloja sobre el ciervo que tenía por desayuno y los miraron a ambos, a su macho alfa y a él.

Harry trató de retroceder alejándose de ellos pero el alfa lo mantuvo inmóvil con una fuerte, y apretada mano mientras esos diferentes colores de ojos se giraban todos hacia él. Tragó acurrucándose, no quería quedarse solo con estos hombres.


	2. La Jerarquía

_Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen , son de **Starlight Massacre** y J.K. Rowling respctivamente. Esta es una traducción hecha con la debida autorización de su historia._

_Si leiste y te gustó, siéntete en la obligación de comentar y agradecer a la autora._

_Esta historia consta solo de 11 largos capítulos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_PD: no he podido poner el link pero si buscan encontraran el original y a la autora_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 02: La Jerarquía<strong>_

El macho alfa se unió a sus subordinados atiborrándose de venado, pero tan pronto como vio que Harry no comía con ellos, resopló y lo tiró de la camisa harapienta rellenando su mano con un trozo de carne.

Su panza gruñó y Harry comenzó a comer, un poco inseguro al principio, pero el hambre ganó rápidamente, no se había alimentado desde la última luna llena hace ya casi tres semanas.

Uno de los machos beta trató de probarlo intentando arrebatarle un pedazo de carne, pero Harry emitió un pequeño gruñido, advirtiéndole, y se enroscó sobre su comida ya que de esta manera el otro macho no podría sacarla. Oyó a los hombres riendo a carcajadas encima de él, no le importó, sin embargo. Estaba tan hambriento. No le daría su comida a nadie ahora que la tenía en sus manos.

Cuando hubo terminado el primer trozo de carne el alfa arrojó otro pedazo a sus manos y Harry comió este también, chasqueando sus dientes a otro macho que trató de tomar su comida, gruñéndole suavemente.

Él no vio nada de malo al comer la carne que le había dado el macho alfa, pero por supuesto no llevaba siendo un hombre lobo por mucho tiempo, y el tiempo que había pasado como un hombre lobo, lo había hecho como un lobo solitario, no un lobo en manada. Lo que vio fue a un alfa distribuyendo los escasos suministros de carne entre los suyos, y lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era muy diferente, lo que el hombre lobo alfa hacía era declarar su intención hacia él y Harry al aceptar su comida aceptaba también esa intención, lo cual hizo que el lobo alfa sonriera, ocultándole a Harry aquella sonrisa, quien ahora se atiborraba de carne hasta llenar completamente su estómago vacío.

Todos los machos beta, que eran nueve, se pararon y se estiraron después de comer tanto como podían, frotaron sus mejillas contra la barbilla del alfa y luego se alejaron corriendo hacia el bosque, Harry trató de escucharlos por tanto tiempo como le fue posible, pero sus risas se apagaron después de unos pocos minutos, indicándole que se habían trasladado fuera del alcance de su oído. Harry estaba feliz, no quería que lo dejara con ellos, pero el macho alfa aun estaba comiendo y no le había dicho qué hacer, así que se quedó donde lo habían dejado, frotando su estomago henchido, preguntándose cuando sería su próxima comida.

- Deberías comer más, eres piel y huesos. Perderás a nuestros cachorros si no tienes suficiente peso para cargarlos. – Le dijo el macho alfa con brusquedad.

Harry palideció significativamente; había estado esperando que el asunto de fecundarlo fuera una broma. Debería de haberlo sabido mejor. El pensamiento hizo que se mareara balanceándose ligeramente. El alfa resopló, irritado, y lo tiró de nuevo hacia abajo.

- Siéntate antes de que te caigas. Sumisos bastardos. – Gruñó antes de desgarrar ávidamente la carne con sus dientes.

Harry miró al suelo, sintiéndose muy insignificante y estúpido. Odiaba esa sensación. Se enroscó sintiéndose cansado todavía. Su lobo se había relajado lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con la guardia baja y él sintió como si también se le permitiera hacerlo, todo lo que haría en todo el día sería comer y dormir. No se le había dado un trabajo y en serio dudaba que el macho alfa esperara que él supiera qué hacer durante el día sin decirle primero, eso era completamente irrazonable.

- Ve y duerme de nuevo en el prado. – Le espetó el alfa, dándole una brusca patada con el pie. – Está caliente.

Harry se quejó y acabó arrastrándose lentamente por el prado antes de enroscarse sobre la larga hierba y las flores salvajes, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran qué hacer después de más de un año haciendo lo que quería, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por la inmensa sensación de seguridad que sentía estando en una manada, se sentía capaz de dormir cuando quería sin el temor de ser atacado y asesinado por sorpresa a manos de un gran depredador o por humanos cuando se encontraba en su forma de lobo.

- Continúa haciendo eso y nuestra temporada de reproducción va a comenzar un mes antes. – El alfa rió sombríamente.

Harry le respondió con el dedo medio en un acto casi inconsciente, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el enorme peso del alfa cayó sobre él, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que se moviera violentamente intentando alejarse de él.

- Mantente quieto. – El alfa gruñó. – ¿Piensas que dejaré que me faltes el respeto en mi propio territorio, después de que te dejé comer mi comida y dormir en mi prado privado? ¡¿Eso piensas?! – Demandó en voz alta junto a su oído y Harry saltó.

- No estaba destinado a ser una falta de respeto. – Respondió rápidamente; casi histérico ante el pensamiento de lo que este hombre podría hacer con él.

- Oh ¿y cómo se supone que tome eso?

- Ni siquiera lo pensé.

- Muéstrame tu vientre como una disculpa. – Demandó el alfa.

Harry se retorció en su espalda y la arqueó empujando su vientre y ofreciéndoselo al macho alfa, cerró sus ojos para apartar las lágrimas que podía sentir construyéndose en sus ojos ante el pensamiento de ser herido o golpeado como castigo.

Sintió la nariz de su alfa arrastrándose a través de su vientre, lo oyó inhalar su aroma y luego el hombre rió entre dientes.

- Eres un buen chico. Nunca antes has estado en una manada ¿verdad? Tienes el olor descuidado de un lobo solitario, el incomodo comportamiento de un lobo aislado que nunca antes ha interactuado con otros hombres lobo. Además eres tan joven, ¿cómo sobreviviste por tu cuenta? ¿Cuándo fuiste mordido?

- Me mordieron cuando tenía quince. – Dijo Harry suavemente. – Cumplí un año el diciembre pasado.

- La ultima luna azul, se dice que los lobos mordidos en una luna azul son más fuertes, hasta ahora no creo en ese cuento de viejas. Tú todavía estás vivo, así que sobreviviste trece meses por tu cuenta, ¿cómo?

- Evitando la civilización, viviendo en las arboledas y bosques, comiendo cuando podía.

- No estuviste comiendo mucho. – El alfa resopló, rodeando la huesuda muñeca de Harry con sus grandes y gruesos dedos. – ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que te alimentaste? Sin contar esta mañana.

- Tres semanas.

- ¿Tu última comida coincide con la última luna llena? – Los ojos del alfa se entrecerraron astutamente.

Harry asintió. El alfa resopló.

- Así que eres uno de esos débiles cachorritos que no pueden sobrevivir sin que su lobo los saque del apuro. – Dijo disgustado. – Si no fueras el único sumiso que he visto en once años, pasaría de ti y esperaría a un compañero de cría más fuerte. Te entregaría a mis machos beta como entretenimiento.

Harry miró al alfa, que resopló de nuevo y golpeó la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se aguaran del dolor.

- No me mires así, es tu culpa por ser débil, necesito enseñarte como ser fuerte, como ser un hombre lobo real, un cazador humano, si tienes alguna esperanza de sobrevivir en mi manada.

- He matado humanos antes. – Murmuró Harry.

Eso hizo la sonrisa del alfa regresara ampliándose aún más, mostrando esos peligrosos dientes.

- Entonces tal vez me haya equivocado contigo. ¿Cuántos has matado? y no me mientas, odio mentir y que me mientan, voy a saber si estás mintiendo.

- Doce. – Dijo Harry avergonzadamente.

- Doce humanos muertos en trece meses. No está mal. Varios de mis machos beta sólo han llegado a las cifras de dos dígitos y ellos llevan siendo lobos mucho más tiempo que tú. Eso es casi impresionante para un pequeño lobo solitario. Evitamos a los humanos la mayoría del tiempo. Son unas criaturas sucias y arrogantes que se creen superiores a nosotros. Pero los asesinamos si se acercan demasiado a nuestro territorio, especialmente si son cazadores con rifles.

Harry odió que el macho alfa estuviera impresionado con la cantidad de humanos que había asesinado, le hacía sentirse enfermo, pero su cabeza todavía le dolía demasiado después de que alfa lo golpeara, había sido más un golpe brusco que otra cosa, no quería que lo golpeara como al macho beta del día de ayer, así que controló su semblante y asintió, como si estuviera feliz y le gustara cazar humanos así no sería golpeado de nuevo.

- Ellos no tienen muy buen sabor. – Le dijo al alfa casi tímidamente, tratando de medir su reacción ante el hecho de que a él no le gustara la carne humana. – A menos que sean sólo los que yo he comido.

Entonces el alfa rió, un profundo, fuerte, pero placentero sonido y él le sonrió ampliamente, Harry le dio a cambio una pequeña sonrisa. – No, todos los humanos saben mal, días después aún sigues sacando esas horribles fibras de tus dientes, las grasas no le sientan bien a tu estomago, la dureza casi rompe tu mandíbula masticándola por horas antes de poder tragarla, pero los más jóvenes son los más tiernos y son los que están menos arruinados por el estilo de vida que llevan, ¿has probado alguno joven?

- Una chica de catorce años es la más joven. – Dijo Harry suavemente, recordando el brillante cabello de Ginny, su piel color crema con una palidez antinatural debido a la pérdida de sangre, la mitad de su cuello desgarrado. – Fue una de mis primeras víctimas.

- Entonces supongo que no recuerdas mucho el sabor. – Lamentó el alfa. – No acostumbro a perseguir humanos si es que puedo evitarlo, hay demasiado riesgo de morir junto al peligro de una mala comida, no siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo, aunque voltearme y matar por despecho me ha conseguido un mal nombre, pero no, yo voy tras algunas presas más grandes, ciervos, caballos, algunos gatos grandes.

- Esos no son animales de presa. – Señaló Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor ahora que sabía que el alfa no cazaba a los humanos como comida de forma activa, aunque el asesinato por despecho era un poco preocupante.

- Lo son para mí. – El alfa sonrió ampliamente.

Harry rió ante eso. – Yo voy principalmente por presas pequeñas. – Confesó un poco avergonzado mirando a sus manos. – Conejos en su mayoría, pájaros, aunque no dan mucha carne, pero me detuvieron lejos de la inminente inanición. ¡Una vez derribé a una zorra! – Dijo emocionado mientras el alfa se reía entre dientes.

- Ahora estás en una manada, los más fuertes son quienes cazan y nosotros compartiremos nuestras presas contigo.

- Es invierno; no hay demasiada comida para cazar. – Dijo Harry preocupado.

El alfa resopló. – También es invierno para nuestras presas, ellos están tan inhibidos como nosotros y es más probable que se rompan una pierna si forzamos una persecución. La comida es escasa, pero en otoño cazamos excesivamente y hacemos un depósito de comida para mantenernos en invierno. A veces podemos conseguir carne fresca en las lunas llenas, pero en nuestra forma humana sobreviviremos de nuestro depósito. De cualquier manera, cuando se torna demasiado frío, permanecemos la mayor parte del tiempo reunidos en nuestro claro. Tenemos un montón de comida con la cual alimentarte.

- ¿Por qué tienes este prado? – Preguntó Harry, incapaz de evitar la curiosidad mientras las cosas se mantenían tranquilas entre ellos.

El alfa se encogió de hombros. – Nos mantiene más caliente que dormir allá afuera en el suelo helado, la mayoría de los hombres lobo mueren de frío cuando la luna se encuentra lejos de estar completa, especialmente si hace mucho frío. No tenemos los abrigos de piel de nuestra contraparte lobo para protegernos. Así que incluso con la fuerza añadida, el cuerpo caliente y la velocidad, si no somos cuidadosos aún podemos morir debido a la exposición. Probablemente porque algunos patéticos hombres lobo tratan de vivir de forma "normal" en pequeñas casas de ladrillo como esos patéticos humanos, no somos humanos, nunca podremos vivir bajo sus estándares de unavida "normal", pero nos manejamos bastante bien aquí afuera, en estos bosques somos los depredadores, como se supone que debemos ser. Estamos hechos para sobrevivir en cualquier condición climática, sólo necesitamos los cerebros para llevarlo a cabo y no todos los hombres lobo lo tienen.

Harry asintió ante la lógica de eso y pasó sus dedos a través del tallo de unas campanillas azules.

- ¿Por qué las flores? – Preguntó curiosamente.

- Crecen aquí en el verano. Sólo son las flores que crecen a lo largo del verano preservadas durante todo el año. Eres un mago ¿no? La mayoría de los Muggles y los Sangre Sucia no sobreviven al cambio.

Harry asintió, distraído por la larga hierba.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Debería haber preguntado antes, pero no me importaba mucho entonces.

- Harry. – Respondió.

- ¿Sólo Harry?

Él asintió con empatía. – Sólo Harry. – Confirmó fuertemente.

- Yo soy Fenrir Greyback, si eres un mago debiste haber oído de mí.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, mirando de vuelta al alfa, Fenrir. – No, lo lamento, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que me enseñaron, estoy seguro de que la mayoría de mis clases de historia me entraban por una oreja y me salían por la otra y desde que vivo aquí en la naturaleza, la historia mágica no ha tenido mucho espacio en mi mente. Es divertido, la mayoría de todo lo que me enseñaron no tiene importancia aquí en el yermo.

- No me refería a ninguna clase de historia, ¿tus padres no te advirtieron de mí?

- No tengo padres, soy huérfano.

- Eso lo explica entonces, bien, no me lastima de todos modos, no a menos que me desafíen o me fastidien, entonces un duro y buen golpe está a la orden. Cualquier amenaza a mi posición de alfa se dispone rápida y fácilmente, así que no vayas por ahí desafiándome.

- No estoy seguro de qué clase son los desafíos a tu posición, pero nunca lo haría a propósito, no quiero pelear.

- Aprenderás bastante rápido, sólo observa a alguno de los betas y has todo lo contrario de aquellos que son golpeados. Algunos no aprenden y tengo que reforzar mis lecciones repetidamente, se vuelve molesto, pero es una buena válvula de escape. Algunos serían omegas si hubiese más de nosotros, necesitamos unos pocos lobos que absorban la tensión y el estrés, pero ya que es principalmente a mí y a mi segundo a quienes nos estresan y nosotros los golpeamos, siguen siendo betas. Muchos de ellos: inútiles.

- ¿Qué se supone que hago en la manada? – Preguntó Harry.

- Te entrenaremos como lo haríamos con un cachorro porque has estado sin una manada que te enseñara, una vez que manejes la cacería, puedes unírtenos en los grupos de caza, pero nosotros cazamos más en otoño antes del largo invierno, este es un mal momento, por lo que me sorprende que estés vivo. Me alegro de que lo estés porque necesito una buena jodida, pero aún así estoy sorprendido.

Harry tragó sonoramente ante eso y se quedó en silencio, encorvándose. El alfa, Fenrir, se acostó y empujó a Harry hacia su pecho, ya sea sin darse cuenta de su repentino silencio o simplemente no le importaba, todo esto mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se ajustaba para acomodarse mejor, dejando a Harry acostado dónde había quedado, rígido e incomodo, pero su débil estado ganó eventualmente, el permanecer rígido y quieto era demasiado esfuerzo y la tensión se drenó de él mientras se relajaba poco a poco hasta que estuvo profundamente dormido junto a Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo más famoso de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>En un gesto cansado, Albus Dumbledore acarició su frente con su mano arrugada. Desde hace más de un año todo iba mal y aún no tenían alguna señal que indicara que estaban un poco más cerca de encontrar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta. Cuando utilizaban los hechizos de rastreo éstos aún funcionaban así que sabía que el chico aún estaba vivo, pero al parecer Harry estaba en continuo movimiento, día y noche. Cada vez que él y la Orden se movían a donde indicaban los hechizos de rastreo, encontraban pequeñas señales de que Harry había estado ahí, pero siempre se marchaba mucho antes de que llegaran.<p>

En una instancia en particular encontraron los restos despedazados de las zapatillas de Harry, sabía que estaban en el camino correcto, pero nunca avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo. No eran tan tontos como para realizar una persecución cerca de la luna llena, habían visto lo que había hecho cuando fue acorralado en su forma de lobo y se sintió amenazado. Harry no era un hombre lobo bajo la influencia de la poción Matalobos como Remus; era un hombre lobo completamente salvaje y nunca había estado sometido por los efectos calmantes de la poción. Necesitaban encontrarlo tan rápido como pudieran, necesitaban ponerlo bajo la influencia de la poción Matalobos tan pronto como fuera posible dándole más control durante la luna llena de modo que no los atacara sin pensar.

Albus suspiró fatigado; no podía entender cómo había pasado esto. Esto nunca había estado en sus planes. Después de ser incapaces de encontrarlo antes de que las vacaciones de invierno acabaran y llegado al punto de volver a Hogwarts fue forzado a anunciar que Harry Potter ahora era un hombre lobo que había huido al yermo.

El Ministerio y el público no estaban siendo comprensivos con Harry; de hecho lo estaban desgarrando tan exhaustivamente como Harry había desgarrado a las indefensas personas en Grimmauld Place. Incluso habían algunas personas que pedían su encarcelamiento por el cargo de ocho asesinatos, incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba envenenando la mente del Ministro para que le diera a Harry la sentencia más severa posible, la sentencia de muerte.

Albus estaba luchando contra esa sentencia. La sentencia de muerte no había sido usada desde que los Muggles abolieron la pena de muerte en el novecientos noventa y ocho, aunque la última ejecución había sido varios años antes del novecientos setenta y cinco. A pesar de que el mundo mágico nunca había abolido oficialmente la pena de muerte, en este momento estaba agradecido con el Wizengamot de que esta sentencia nunca llegara a ser usada de nuevo en ciudadanos ingleses dentro del país de Inglaterra.

Voldemort se estaba moviendo rápido y bajo un peligroso silencio ganando poder ahora que Harry se había ido y estaba fuera de su camino, Albus no tenía dudas de que había enviado a sus Mortífagos para que encontraran a Harry en las colonias de hombres lobo con las que tenía vínculos y acceso, y su peor pesadilla era que Voldemort enviara a Fenrir Greyback y su manada a localizar a Harry.

Greyback era el epítome del hombre lobo perfecto; era grande, poderoso, fuerte, cruel, completamente despiadado y carente de empatía. No sólo sería capaz de localizar a Harry mucho más rápido que ellos, sino que también podía aproximarse a Harry durante las lunas llenas, cuando ellos no podían, era lo suficientemente fuerte y temible como para poder alejar a cualquier manada de hombres lobo que tal vez hubiese acogido a Harry, aunque hasta el momento la evidencia les decía que Harry iba por su cuenta, que de alguna manera estaba sobreviviendo por cuenta propia como un lobo solitario.

La única gracia salvadora de Albus era Severus quien le había informado que Voldemort tenía problemas para rastrear a Fenrir Greyback y su manada ya que su ultimo paradero conocido era de hace varios años atrás, obviamente había cambiado su ubicación desde ese entonces.

Frotó la carne de sus brazos mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, Albus maldijo todo lo que había sucedido. No culpaba a Remus, no por completo, necesitaba al hombre, que aunque débil y enfermizo por el prolongado uso de la poción Matalobos, era el único hombre lobo que tenían y estaba pensando en enviarlo al bosque durante la luna llena hacia último lugar en el que los hechizos rastreadores habían localizado a Harry para ver si podían seguirle la pista más fácilmente, con Sirius en su forma de Animago como respaldo esperaba que pudieran encontrar a Harry y esperaba que Remus fuera más dominante cuando lo encontraran, de lo contrario Harry esperaría que Remus lo siguiera, no al revés y esperaba también que Harry aún fuera el muchacho inocente que había sido antes de todo esto, aunque en realidad sabía que haber matado a sus dos mejores amigos, a su familia sustituta y a dos miembros de la Orden había arrancado algo de él y que vivir más de un año por su cuenta en la naturaleza con la culpa y el dolor la habría profundizado bastante, aún esperaba que hubiesen piezas salvables dentro de Harry, cuanto más pronto lo encontraran más podían tratar de salvar.

Albus llamó a Emmeline Vance a través de su patronus y le informó que tratarían de rastrear a Harry de nuevo, una vez más. Él necesitaba la ubicación más cercana posible antes de la luna llena para que Sirius y Remus realizaran el rastreo. Ellos no podían rendirse y para no perder su rastro indefinidamente no podían detenerse ni siquiera por una hora. Tenían que alcanzarlo y pronto, antes que lo encontrara algún hombre lobo relacionado con Voldemort, necesitaban recuperarlo antes de que algún Mortífago lo encontrara, si no lo hacían entonces Voldemort tenía una buena oportunidad de ganar.

* * *

><p>Harry durmió la mayor parte del día, acabó siendo perturbado sólo cuando el alfa, Fenrir, se recordaba a sí mismo, lo pateó despertándolo a la hora de comer. Esta fue su rutina diaria durante los días siguientes mientras se recobraba y recuperaba su fuerza lentamente, comenzó a verse un poco más distante del colapso o de morir en cualquier momento, ganando un poco de peso y luciendo más saludable de lo que había estado en más de un año.<p>

Harry cogió el truco de comer dentro de una manada con bastante rapidez; Fenrir como alfa siempre comía primero, excepto cuando les daba su permiso a los betas para que comenzaran antes que él, aunque notó que siempre le dejaban lo mejor, incluso si comenzaban a comer antes. A Harry se le permitió comer con los machos beta, fue alentado por el alfa y por el tipo de juegos que disfrutaban él y los otros al momento de alimentarse en donde ellos trataban de quitarle su comida y él les gruñía y regañaba advirtiéndoles que se alejaran de su comida, incluso había luchado con un beta, Bryan, quien había conseguido un buen control sobre su comida tratando de arrebatársela. Harry rodó sobre su espalda y lo pateó casi dislocándole su mandíbula. Eso hizo que Fenrir riera, desde que se unió a la manada hacía cinco días esa era la segunda vez que Harry había oído aquella risa genuina, pero estaba feliz de que no tuviera algún problema por patear la mandíbula de Bryan, ni siquiera con Bryan, quien se acabó riendo junto con el resto de la manada.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los betas dejó el lugar de reunión que tenían en el claro, era el día de luna llena. Así que Harry tuvo una mejor oportunidad para interactuar con los otros machos, para llegar a conocerlos mejor. Todos sabían que Harry era el compañero del alfa, lo cual lo hacía la perra alfa, un escalón más arriba que ellos dentro de la jerarquía de la manada, aunque uno de los más estúpidos, casi un lobo omega, lo llamó _su_ hembra alfa, lo cual le descontó puntos de merito con Fenrir el cual terminó dándole un golpe firme.

El lobo, cuyo nombre era Sidney -Sid para abreviar- dejó que Harry lo pateara y aunque Harry no tenía la fuerza o el poder para patearlo y enviarlo directo al suelo como lo había hecho Fenrir, Sid cayó sobre su vientre acariciando su barbilla encima del pie de Harry a modo de disculpa, Harry copió al alfa empujando suavemente su barbilla con la punta de su pie y Sid se levantó continuando con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fenrir, que había estado mirado el intercambio, se acercó y lanzó un enorme brazo a su alrededor.

- Todavía voy a hacerte mi perra alfa. – Dijo con esa sonrisa que era más de satisfacción que de felicidad_._

Harry le sonrió, que Fenrir lo hubiese llamado "perra alfa" le dijo que lo veía como a un igual. Si lo hubiese llamado "perra beta", habría estado declarando que Harry era menos que él, pero ser una perra omega significaba que se hallaba en lo más bajo de lo bajo y sería usado principalmente como el juguete sexual de la manada, no para engendrar cachorros para la manada, él sería una válvula de escape como Sid. Nada más.

Comenzó a llover pasado el medio día. Justo antes de que Harry pudiera sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia en su cara fue levantado por el segundo al mando de Fenrir, el macho beta de la manada, Jonas, y sentado bajo un montón de rocas, el mismo montón de rocas en el que Fenrir se había sentado a observarlo el primer día que fue traído al punto de reunión de la manada. Había una pequeña cueva debajo usada principalmente para almacenar cosas que la manada no quería que se expusieran a los elementos ya que ahí estaba cubierto y seco.

Harry suspiró, aún no estaba en pleno rendimiento. Combatir más de un año de una vida dura y de hallarse cerca de la inanición le tomaría más que sólo cinco días, pero estaba mejorándose, sin embargo su manada no iba arriesgarse y Jonas, el segundo de Fenrir, lo trataba como su hermanito menor.

Era extraño pensar que ahora tenía su propia manada, a esta misma hora, la semana pasada había estado en peligro de morir de frío y no había comido en dos semanas y media. Honestamente pensó que moriría este invierno, el cual era mucho más frío y más cruel que su primer año en el mundo exterior, pero había sido salvado por Fenrir y su manada. Ahora él era parte de ella. Era un miembro de la manada y todo sería perfecto si no fuera una perra de hombre lobo de quién no sólo se esperaba que jodiera con el macho alfa, sino que engendrara a sus cachorros también.

- No te preocupes demasiado por eso. – Jonas se preparó y acomodó junto a él, dándole espacio a Harry, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros machos beta que le gritaban, trataban de tocarlo y darle un astuto manoseo de vez en cuando, Jonas todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estar a mano en caso de que la cueva se derrumbara debido a su fragilidad o él hiciera una huida suicida en busca de su libertad.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Harry, sonando estúpido.

- Tú sabes qué, está escrito en toda tu carita. Eres una perra alfa Harry, eso es tan alto como puedes llegar sin pelear con alguien para obtener tu posición, estás más alto en la jerarquía que cualquiera de nosotros exceptuando a Fenrir y seamos sinceros, no quieres poner a prueba su posición de macho alfa, no es que pudieras, siendo un lobo sumiso y todo eso, es que él es demasiado dominante. Pero si hubiera sido un perro y no una perra, seguramente serías un omega, y esa es una posición que nadie quiere tener jamás. Nadie quiere ser el saco de boxeo de la manada, la válvula de escape. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Tener a cada miembro soltero de la manada follandote sólo como una liberación? ¿Golpeándote para conseguir eliminar la tensión de la manada?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

- Entonces anímate e interésate un poco en Fenrir, porque si él pierde interés en ti, caerás a mí como una pareja y para ser honesto, te veo como un hermano menor y prefiero a las mujeres de cualquier forma, así que pasaré de ti y entonces bajarás a la posición de perra omega y serás usado para el alivio y diversión de todos los que están por allá.

Harry miró a donde Jonas estaba indicando con un asentimiento de su cabeza, vio a los otros ocho betas luchando y abucheándose unos a otros mientras combatían bajo la lluvia y el lodo como idiotas infantiles sólo porque no había nada más que hacer.

Todos eran hombres grandes, algunos más que otros, unos eran más altos, pero todos eran más altos que Harry, porque él aún era un adolescente; todos estaban en sus veintes y treinta y tantos años. No quería ser el entretenimiento y desestresante de ninguno de ellos.

- Estoy asustado. – Le confió Harry.

- ¿Todavía eres virgen? – Preguntó Jonas.

Harry asintió. – Sólo tengo dieciséis, Jonas. – le recordó.

- Lo sé, pero joder, yo perdí la mía a los catorce. Una linda chica japonesa de mi escuela. Ella era esplendida, sin embargo no puedo recordar su nombre ni aunque me costara la vida. – Jonas le dio una pequeña y privada sonrisa ante lo sea que estuviera pensando antes de mirarlo de nuevo. – Sugiero que le digas a Fenrir que nunca has tenido sexo, él podría tenerlo en cuenta, o tal vez no, no puedo decirlo, es mi alfa y no lo cuestiono, pero decírselo no va a lastimarte.

- Estoy más preocupado por estar embarazado Jonas.

- ¿Estás más preocupado por darle a la manada su primer conjunto de crías que por el dolor de perder tu virginidad?

- ¿Dolerá? – Preguntó Harry, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su respiración empezó a salir en cortos jadeos y sus ojos se abrieron aún más ante el pensamiento de estar de nuevo bajo un dolor constante. No quería eso; no quería tener ningún dolor en absoluto.

- Oh mierda, no, Harry tal vez no duela. A veces no duele. – Jonas trató de dar marcha atrás, pero Harry ya no estaba oyéndolo.

Se levantó y corrió, no lo esperaba. A Jonas le tomó unos instantes el reaccionar y los betas luchando incluso tardaron un poco más, por lo cual Harry ya había llegado a un punto bastante lejos, pero por supuesto, Fenrir había estado en su lugar favorito, en su roca, sentado bajo la lluvia, escuchando a su macho beta tener esa conversación con su futuro compañero de cría, había estado esperando que Harry huyera, alertado por la cantidad de pánico que mantuvo su respiración. Fenrir lo atajó tan gentilmente como pudo antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a más de veinte pies del claro, tratando de recibir el impacto del piso, aunque la cabeza de Harry llegó al tocón del árbol golpeándolo directamente.

Fenrir estaba en su camino de regreso al claro, Harry fue arrojado sobre su hombro como un saco de arroz, cuando sus betas llegaron junto a ellos, él los miró a todos.

- Algunos centinelas se tardan demasiado. – Gruñó toscamente. – Si no fuera por mí todos seríamos asesinados por unos patéticos cazadores humanos mientras dormimos.

- Lo lamento tanto alfa. – Dijo Jonas rápidamente mientras bajaba sus ojos al suelo. – Fue mi culpa, estaba hablando con él y le dije algo que lo hizo entrar en pánico, aunque honestamente no pensé que correría. Lo juro.

Fenrir gruñó bruscamente, pero no les permitió saber que había oído todo lo que su beta le dijo a su futuro compañero de cría. Golpeó el hombro de Jonas mientras pasaba caminando, dejando que su macho beta pensara que estaba en problemas, pero había oído la conversación y sabía que su beta le había dicho la verdad. Él valoraba la honestidad de los miembros de su manada.

Fenrir se arrastró bajo su montón de rocas y entró en aquella cueva poco profunda para mantener seco a Harry, la última cosa que necesitaba era que se enfermara y afiebrara mientras estaba débil en ese estado medio muerto de hambre.

Dejó el cuerpo de Harry en un montón de pieles y cueros que había coleccionado como trofeos. No solía usarlos como mantas, pero hasta entonces nunca había necesitado hacerlo, sin embargo Harry estaba frío otra vez, probablemente su cuerpo estaba en shock por el contundente golpe en la cabeza, pero él no era un curandero. Así que cubrió a Harry y revisó su cabeza y rostro buscando lesiones.

Encontró el lugar en el rostro de Harry donde se había golpeado con el tocón del árbol, sólo en un costado de su cabeza, por encima de la esquina de su ojo. Él resopló, molesto porque el chico hubiese huido en vez de enfrentar sus problemas, aunque suponía que no podía culparlo demasiado, debería haber adivinado por su edad que el chico era virgen, o al menos haber preguntado, pero así como Jonas quien perdió su virginidad a una edad temprana, mucho antes de que fuera "de consentimiento sexual legal", pero en ese caso él mismo fue mordido muy joven, así que se había sentido lo suficientemente preparado como para joder en el momento que lo hizo.

Harry había sido mordido hacía sólo un año, probablemente no había estado listo antes de esa fecha y estuvo huyendo de esos sucios humanos. Podían decir que Fenrir podía ser bastante denso a veces en cuanto a cosas que no lo involucraban personalmente, es sólo que no había pensado o se había dado cuenta que Harry nunca antes había tenido sexo cuando él mismo tenía sexo a su edad, pero ahora que sabía cuál era el problema podía arreglarlo. Bien… esperaba poder arreglarlo.

Gruñendo, Fenrir se recostó y envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos, tratando de formar una conexión entre ellos antes de que comenzara la temporada de reproducción en el mes próximo. Quería que su futura pareja estuviese cómodo con él, aunque no era estrictamente necesario, ahora Harry era suyo, estaba en su territorio y tendría a los cachorros de este chico sin importar si él quería o no, pero prefería tener a un compañero sexual dispuesto, tenía el control suficiente al ser el alfa de su manada, no necesitaba más por tener que forzar a un compañero que no quería tener sexo, prefería tener el placer y la arrogancia que venía con el someter a un compañero dispuesto que a uno tembloroso e incoherente, él no era un violador. Se enorgullecía de no tener que forzar o asustar a sus parejas para que tuviesen sexo con él.

Harry hizo un sonido suave y Fenrir se dio la vuelta acomodándose de cara a él. Los singulares ojos de Harry se abrieron y Fenrir sonrió. Amaba esos ojos, habían hecho su camino directo hacia él y verlos parpadear adormilados le hacía sonreír sinceramente, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que algo le había divertido lo suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír con sinceridad, y hasta ahora lo disfrutaba bastante.

Harry se sentó de inmediato y Fenrir colocó una mano fuerte y firme sobre su pecho sujetándolo fácilmente.

- No te levantes todavía, hará que vomites. Te diste un desagradable golpe en la cabeza.

- No gracias a ti. – Se quejó Harry y todo el humor ligero y relajado de Fenrir se desvaneció, rodó sobre Harry enseñándole sus dientes.

- ¡Huiste de mí! ¡Yo soy el alfa aquí! ¡Si digo que te quedes en este lugar, tú te quedas en este maldito lugar hasta que diga lo contrario! – Gruñó.

Ver a Harry acurrucarse lejos de él hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero logró controlarse. Estaba moldeando a Harry dentro de una manada, necesitaba enseñarle esas lecciones en orden para que pudiera sobrevivir como un lobo en manada, estaba siendo indulgente debido al trato que había atravesado desde que se volvió un hombre lobo y además un lobo solitario tan joven, una edad impresionable, pero no lo dejaría llegar más lejos con esa evidente falta de respeto a la jerarquía. Hasta ahora no había mordido a nadie hasta que sangrara, pero había reclamado a Harry como su compañero de cría, un compañero de cría el cual quería que estuviese dispuesto, no asustado de él y sus avances, estaba seguro de que morder a Harry hasta que sangrara no lo volvería un compañero dispuesto, así que se quedó con sus tácticas de miedo para lograr someterlo, gruñendo, resoplando y mostrando sus dientes frente a Harry.

Habían llegado hasta este punto, pero esperaba que Harry no forzara su mano ni sobrepasara demasiado los limites, fácilmente podía ordenarle a Jonas que golpeara al chico en su lugar, sin embargo él siempre hacía su propio trabajo sucio, restregaba algo en su interior cuando delegaba esa tarea a un miembro inferior de su manada, pero tal vez no tendría elección si Harry persistía y empujaba demasiado lejos.

- Perdón, es que duele. – Harry explicó con suavidad, levantando su mano lenta e inofensivamente hasta su cabeza, presionándola.

Fenrir desprendió esa mano y miró la herida más de cerca. – Vivirás. – Gruñó despreocupadamente, se negaba a tratar como un bebé a cualquier persona sólo por una mera herida superficial, dolería por un tiempo, tal vez incluso se hinchara o dejara un moretón, pero no lo mataría o le causaría la muerte si la dejaba sanar por su cuenta.

- Ya lo sé. – Resopló Harry. – Pero duele.

- Entonces no deberías huir. – Fenrir replicó sin compasión. – Ahora estás en mi manada, enfrenta tus miedos o habla de ellos, no huyas como un bebé.

- ¿A quién se supone que le diga? ¡Sólo llevo aquí cinco días! – Señaló Harry.

- Dímelo a mí, soy tu alfa, tu compañero de cría. Deberías ser capaz de decírmelo.

- No te conozco. – Dijo Harry con suavidad, tratando de no incitar la furia de Fenrir.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. – Se burló Fenrir. – Qué eres, ¿una mujer?

- No, no lo soy, ¡pero en realidad tengo sentimientos y emociones también! – Gruñó Harry con rabia.

Fenrir cerró su boca; no tenía una respuesta para eso. Quería burlarse de nuevo de que los sentimientos eran para las mujeres y los niños, pero quería que Harry estuviera más cómodo con él, así que cerró su boca, quizá por primera vez en su vida adulta.

- Habla conmigo. – Dijo de nuevo, tan alentadoramente como podía hacer que sonara su voz.

Harry suspiró pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello negro, estaba a punto de llegar a sus hombros, a la mitad de su cuello y necesitaba de una buena cepillada, o un corte, pero el cabello de Fenrir no estaba mejor, aunque se rapaba cada verano para mantener su cabeza fría, así que no tenía tiempo de crecer mucho o mostrarse demasiado antes de que lo cortara de nuevo.

- Yo… yo nunca he… nunca… - Harry se detuvo y Fenrir se preguntaba si Harry confiaba en él en este momento, maravillado ante el nivel de confianza que estaba mostrando después de tan sólo cinco días.

Normalmente la gente corría en la dirección opuesta cuando oía quién era, o si no sabían quién era corrían tan pronto como podían después de ver cómo era. Ese era el por qué estaba tan enojado, y para ser honesto: un poco dolido, aunque nadie más descubriría eso, cuando Harry huyó, como todos los demás exceptuando a los nueve machos que mantenía como su manada. Eran los únicos que se quedaban con él independientemente de su estado de ánimo violento, frío, de naturaleza distante y de sus reprimendas físicas, por eso siempre los cuidaría y protegería. Él respondía lealtad con lealtad y ellos no conseguirían nada mejor que eso de su parte.

- Nunca antes he tenido sexo y estoy nervioso. – Dijo Harry casi en susurro. – Jonas me dijo que dolía. Ya no quiero más dolor. Estoy harto del dolor, estoy harto de estar siempre hambriento y estoy harto de estar siempre asustado. Ya no quiero sentirme más de esa manera.

- Jonas es un idiota. – Declaró Fenrir. – Si es que ha tenido sexo con otros hombres no fue como el receptor, no tiene más idea sobre sexo anal de lo que la tiene una monja en un monasterio.

Harry se rió ante esto y se sintió mejor, más ligero por así decirlo y más tranquilo. Aunque dudaba que los nervios se fueran por completo hasta que lo hubiese experimentado por sí mismo, pero tenía la sensación de que Fenrir no le mentía a menudo a los miembros de su manada, así que si le decía que no iba a doler, Harry no lo tomaría exactamente como una ley de que no dolería en absoluto, pero tampoco estaría esperando un dolor abrumador.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tuviste sexo anal como el receptor? – Bromeó Harry y consiguió que su cabeza fuera empujada cariñosamente por ello.

- No lo creo. – Fenrir se mofó. – Pero tuve sexo con otros hombres, no me importa el género siempre y cuando estén dispuestos, a diferencia de Jonas, yo sé como apartar el dolor de la penetración anal.

- ¿En serio?

Entonces Fenrir se rió. Harry era como un cachorro impaciente y lo excitaba. Lo empujó hacia abajo, había ritos de apareamiento para llevar a cabo la primera vez o su lobo rechazaría a Harry como un compañero de cría.

- Sí, enserio. – Dijo bruscamente, tirando a Harry para compartir el calor corporal. – No lastimaría a mi perra alfa, eso habla mal de mí como un macho alfa.

- ¿Crees que la transformación es dolorosa? – Preguntó Harry después de algunos minutos de confortable silencio.

- Un poco, pero no hay manera de erradicar por completo el dolor de ser forzado a cambiar tu forma y especie tan rápida y drásticamente, pero si te relajas y te preparas para la transformación, ayuda. Tensarte y luchar contra el cambio causa más dolor y estrés, prolonga la transformación, lo cual obviamente prolonga también el dolor.

Harry asintió. – Nunca puedo relajarme por completo, sé que viene el dolor y me tenso tanto que a veces desgarro mis músculos, eso dificulta mi habilidad para cazar y termino pasando hambre.

- Te ayudaré esta noche; no has tenido a nadie que te enseñe como darle la bienvenida a la luna. Estás mejor ahora que tienes a una manada que te ayude y si terminas desgarrando tus músculos los primeras veces junto a nosotros, te traeremos comida, tal y como una manada debería hacerlo.

Harry asintió quedándose en silencio. Se sentía tan seguro y tan protegido al estar en una manada y que le dijeran que lo ayudarían a pasar a través del cambio, qué le enseñarían cómo ser un lobo que vive en manada y que sería atendido por sus compañeros de manada, que aún lo alimentarían a pesar de ser un obstáculo lisiado para ellos si es que desgarraba sus músculos durante la transformación. Se sentía cuidado, lo hacía sonreír y relajarse junto a Fenrir. Por una vez en su vida desde que había sido convertido en un hombre lobo no se sentía asustado, no estaba hambriento: se sentía tranquilo y seguro. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando se durmió, todavía se estaba recuperando después de todo y la luna llena de esta noche no iba a ayudarlo a recuperarse en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape congeló todos los pensamientos y emociones mientras daba un paso a través de las enormes puertas dobles deslizándose en su asiento en la larga y elegante mesa de madera.<p>

Mantuvo su cabeza en alto, arrogante, mientras miraba inexpresivamente por debajo de su nariz a los otros Mortífagos alrededor de la mesa.

Estaba ansioso por conseguir noticias de Potter, pero no dejó que se le notara, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba tranquila y calmadamente, no relajado, -sin embargo tampoco pondría todas sus cartas sobre la mesa antes de tiempo- ni rígido por el miedo como algunos de los que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Tenía más control y decoro que eso, incluso con la serpiente gigante enrollándose en torno a las patas de la silla y de la gente sentada en ellas. No hizo más que inhalar una bocanada de aire cuando rozó contra sus pantorrillas, el poder en el cuerpo musculoso de la serpiente golpeaba sus piernas con cada movimiento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, varias personas saltaron como si hubiesen sido hechizadas e incluso una o dos gimieron como simples niños, pero Severus se sentó con una actitud calma y paciente mientras el Señor Oscuro se deslizaba bajo la mesa sentándose al borde, al lado derecho de Severus.

El Señor Oscuro hizo una demostración de su serpiente acariciándola antes de darle su atención a la mesa, dejándoles saber que valoraba más a la serpiente que a ellos.

Él inspeccionó la mesa lentamente, mirándolos a todos de uno en uno, sus ojos rojos brillando de una manera que no significaba nada bueno para ellos. Algunas veces se prolongaba por más tiempo en una persona en particular hasta que ellos casi se mojaban de miedo. Severus estaba seguro de que era algún tipo de perversión del Señor Oscuro.

- Severus. – Dijo con suavidad, su voz se transmitió por toda la habitación en apenas un susurro. – ¿Ese viejo tonto a encontrado al muchacho?

- No mi Lord. – Respondió Severus con honestidad, firme y rápido. – Me aseguré de que aún estuvieran buscando al niño y que fuera una búsqueda ardua, lo alcanzaron con los hechizos de localización cerca de la luna llena, después de lo que hizo el año pasado están demasiado asustados para aproximársele cuando la luna está completa. Viaja una gran distancia durante las noches de luna llena y en la mañana ellos vuelven a donde habían comenzado.

El Señor Oscuro resopló a través de las dos ranuras que tenía como fosas nasales y se giró para enfrentar al otro lado de la mesa.

- Lucius, ¿averiguaste algo del Ministerio?

- Aún estoy alimentando al Ministro con la información que me pidió Señor, él está comiendo de la palma de mi mano, pero mencioné al muchacho cuando pasaba un Auror, que me dijo que habían tenido muy poca suerte localizando al chico, incluso si todavía estuviera vivo mi Lord.

- Él _está _vivo. – Le cortó Severus arrogantemente. – Los hechizos de rastreo lo señalan y estos no se moverían su estuviera muerto Lucius. – Le explicó como si estuviera hablándole a un estudiante de primer año con una particular falta de ingenio.

El Señor Oscuro miró otra vez a Lucius de manera expectante y Severus vio tensarse los músculos de la mandíbula del hombre, indicando que probablemente estaba apretando sus dientes por la irritación y vergüenza, si había una cosa que odiaba Lucius Mafoy, era que lo hicieran ver como un idiota, especialmente en público.

- Le pregunté a Amos Diggory sobre encontrar a Greyback mi Lord, su equipo continuamente lo está cazando a él y a su manada y no han tenido suerte, aunque un par de sus investigadores se perdieron cerca de Crewe, están investigando la desaparición, pero Diggory no mantiene mucha esperanza de que fuera Greyback quien los atacó. – Dijo Lucius con calma, eligiendo ignorar el comentario de Severus.

- Qué… decepcionante. – Dijo el Señor Tenebroso suave y peligrosamente.

- Mi Lord, ¿por qué no me deja rastrear al muchacho Potter? – Preguntó Bellatrix jadeando, lo opuesto a Severus.

- Te necesito aquí Bella. – Dijo el Señor Oscuro distraídamente. ¿Si te envío lejos, después quién vigilará a los prisioneros tan adecuadamente?

El comedor cayó en el silencio mientras veían al Lord observar pensativo a la nada mientras acariciaba de forma ausente a la serpiente que enroscaba la parte superior de su enorme cuerpo en su regazo.

- Quiero encontrar a Potter, necesito a Greyback. Quiero que todos ustedes descubran algo útil antes de la próxima vez que los llame. No hay nada que necesiten hacer; no puedo finalizar mis planes hasta que Potter esté muerto. Ese muchacho entrometido siempre parece aparecer cuando menos lo deseo. Si pueden manejar el encontrar a Potter ustedes mismos, tráiganmelo vivo. Si encuentran a Greyback, díganle que necesito de sus servicios. Necesito disponer de él.

Severus se quedó en donde estaba hasta que el Señor Oscuro abandonó la habitación con su serpiente alrededor de sus hombros como una prenda letal y poco atractiva y luego se puso de pie y salió tras él, ignorando el pequeño siseo de las conversaciones que estallaron como un incendio forestal a través de la habitación, él no era una ama de casa chismosa y no tenía nada que decirle a nadie. Dejó la casa de Malfoy y salió a los jardines tan rápido como pudo. Le había sido dado bastante sobre lo cual pensar y una misión que completar. Necesitaba ver a Dumbledore antes de que también pudiese retirarse a su cama y apretó sus dientes, nunca había estado tan ocupado desde que Potter había desaparecido y no era la primera vez que Severus lo maldecía a él y al tonto de Lupin por morderlo en primer lugar.

Esta había sido una de sus reuniones más cortas hasta la fecha; el Señor Oscuro estaba confundido por su continua ausencia, todavía permanecía la existencia de Potter y no le gustaba la descompuesta comunicación entre Greyback y su manada, el silencio era inquietante.

Severus sabía que el Señor Tenebroso pensaba con tanta fuerza y tan a menudo sobre eso; él pensaba lo mismo varias veces. Greyback era leal a toda su familia, quienes le servían y eran leales a él, si ya había encontrado a Potter, podría ser la peor persona con la cual ir a buscar la muerte del muchacho.

* * *

><p>La lluvia de la tarde se había convertido nieve al anochecer y ahora que la noche había caído, la nieve era espesa y se estaba volviendo más densa. Harry se sentó desnudo y frío en el suelo nevado, Fenrir, también desnudo, estaba paseando detrás y delante de él, gruñendo moderadamente ante las nubes que los cubrían por encima. Estaba agitado; quería que la luna se mostrara. Quería transformarse. Todo lo que necesitaban era que la luna saliera una vez de las nubes que la cubrían y empezarían a cambiar, pero hasta que el primer brillo de luz golpear el suelo esa noche por primera vez, sus lobos estaban encerrados en sus cuerpos humanos y era diez veces más doloroso que la verdadera transformación.<p>

Harry se dobló una vez más, apretando el área de sus costillas y pecho, haciendo rechinar sus dientes contra un grito. Fenrir se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él y eliminó la tensión y los apretados nudos de dolor en su espalda, pasando el talón de su mano.

No era gentil en absoluto, pero a Harry no le importaba ya que lo ayudaba inmensamente con el dolor y la asfixia, la sensación aprisionante que sentía mientras su lobo trataba de liberarse de su cuerpo humano por la fuerza, haciéndole gritar su agonía hacia el cielo.

Entonces su agonizante espera terminó, apareció una pequeña y diminuta división en las nubes y el suelo de su claro fue bañado en la luz de la luna llena por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente y Harry sintió una nueva agonía tomando el control, un sufrimiento familiar que se había vuelto tan memorable para él como su propio nombre. Otra vez gritó fuerte, pero esta vez, sus huesos se rompieron y reformándose a sí mismos, mientras su piel se desgarraba y separaba para revelar el espeso pelaje grisáceo, unos brazos lo sostuvieron y una voz fuerte y tosca lo calmó a través del cambio, incluso mientras aquellos brazos cambiaban tomando una nueva forma y ambas voces se distorsionaban rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la garganta de sus dueños, sus boca, y cabezas cambiaron de forma.

Hicieron falta tan sólo unos minutos para que la transformación se completara y Harry fuera reemplazado por su contraparte lobo quien se manejaba solo con el instinto y a este lobo no le gustó estar rodeado de nuevos olores, de nuevos paisajes y definitivamente no le gustaba estar rodeado por varios lobos machos desemparejados en un bosque perfumado, -en gran medida- con sus marcas de olor.

Él gruñó y retrocedió apartándose de ellos mientras éstos se le aproximaban con curiosidad. Eran una manada; podía decirlo por la forma en que se posicionaban y cómo se saludaban unos a otros. No le gustaba estar acorralado por una manada.

Les gruñó lentamente, pero sabía que era superado en número, retrocedió más lejos cuando un enorme lobo se aproximó y le gruñó. La necesidad de someterse le dijo que este era el macho alfa. Gimió y mostró la parte posterior de su garganta, pero no rodó ni se sometió.

El lobo alfa se movió un poco antes de que pudiera verlo, lo agarró por el cuello arrojándolo al suelo. Aún estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra él o escapar; aún estaba demasiado hambriento. Gimió de nuevo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su garganta, rodó en su espalda y le mostró su vientre, dejando que sus piernas se abrieran para exponer sus genitales. Gimoteó de nuevo cuando el alfa no lo dejó ir inmediatamente y sintió como se formaba un gruñido en la carne que todavía permanecía en la boca del alfa antes de que lo liberara y su nariz resoplara junto a su pecho, junto a sus pezones y luego directo en sus genitales.

Después de ser olfateado y confirmar que era un lobo sumiso en celo, el alfa aulló y su manada se le unió, un momento después de unirse él mismo el alfa lo empujó indicándole que se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que cuando iba a retroceder detrás de la manada, el alfa lo empujo de nuevo y lo alineó a su lado. El alfa lo quería a su lado. El lugar reservado para la pareja del alfa.

Se frotó contra el costado del alfa probando su reacción, cuando el alfa se giró para frotar su barbilla y mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza marcándolo con su olor supo que había sido reclamado como su compañero de cría. Feliz con la jerarquía establecida y su lugar dentro de ella trotó junto con el alfa, su compañero de cría, y siguió su ejemplo al pasar por su territorio.

La manada se separó y dispersó, no sin antes frotarse contra sus dos alfas, lo cual confundió al lobo más joven que les gruñó hasta que el macho alfa lo empujó reprendiéndole por su comportamiento asegurándole que esto era normal.

Él permaneció con el macho alfa mientras el resto de los miembros de la manada se dispersaron; estaban realizando una formación para cazar mejor a la presa en medio de la densa nieve. Sabía estar muy silencioso para no asustar a la presa. Inhaló profundamente y dejó que el olor lo rodeara filtrándose a través de glándulas, reconociendo muchos de ellos y escogiendo claramente el aroma de su presa. Era una presa grande, nunca había derribado a una tan grande.

Se acomodó sigilosamente tras su macho alfa, dejándolo tomar la delantera. Él no era un cazador fuerte y sería inútil en la persecución de cacería ya que estaba demasiado débil para correr demasiado tiempo, no podría ir muy rápido. Necesitaba fortalecerse primero y sabía que ahora tenía que fortalecerse por su manada.

Se empujó suavemente contra su macho alfa, quien se detuvo a marcar su territorio, orinando contra un arbusto nevado. Quería comer, quería tener un estomago lleno, no quería dejar que la presa se alejara.

El alfa lo empujó de nuevo usando su cabeza para guiarlo al arbusto marcado instándolo a marcar contra éste mismo, presionándolo con su cabeza cada vez que iba a alejarse. Cediendo a su macho alfa, ladeó la pierna y marcó el arbusto con la misma pequeña cantidad de orina antes de que el macho alfa le permitiera llevarlo a cazar.

Se detuvo y marcó varias veces más antes de que la presa se acercara lo suficiente como para tener que detenerse o se arriesgaban a que su presa los oliera y se alejara. De vez en cuando habían sido instados por su alfa a marcar el mismo lugar, el cual a veces arañaba el suelo en la base de la roca o el árbol y orinaba contra él para hacer una doble marca de olor y advertir a las manadas de lobos intrusas, dejándole saber a todas las criaturas del bosque que este era un territorio reclamado y que la manada que vivía y cazaba aquí, no aceptaría ni toleraría intrusos en su territorio.

Un aullido a su izquierda dio inicio a la fervorosa caza y el lobo alfa salió corriendo por delante para unirse a la caza con su manada. Trató de continuar pero aún estaba débil y no podía manejarlo. Nunca antes había derribado a una presa tan grande, y nunca había estado en una manada tan enérgica, -o alguna manada, de hecho- no podía continuar con ellos y después de una corta carrera a través del bosque, esquivando arboles, saltando troncos secos y rocas cubiertas de nieve, descansó en el suelo cubierto de nieve sacando su lengua para refrescarse, jadeando para recuperar el aliento que perdió mientras corría.

Estaba tan cansado e inestable después de esa corta carrera que se durmió ahí mismo donde estaba, sólo se despertó por una lengua lamiéndole sobre el hocico y la frente. Dejó salir un gemido desde la parte posterior de su garganta y movió su cuerpo hasta que fue capaz de levantar su cabeza, aunque todavía estaba acostado. Su lobo alfa estaba frente a él con su hocico cubierto de sangre, la cacería había terminado.

Lo empujó y tiró de su pescuezo hasta que, molesto e irritado, se levantó y siguió a su macho alfa sólo unos cuantos pasos hasta donde el yacía el ciervo con dos piernas obviamente rotas porque probablemente se había deslizado en el hielo o tropezó con una roca o una rama oculta en la profunda nieve cuando fue perseguido, los surcos sangrientos se extendían en la nieve, dejando un rastro a través de los arboles, una clara muestra de que su manada lo había arrastrado hasta aquí así podían compartir la comida, la cual todavía estaba viva y trataba desesperadamente alejarse de los once lobos hambrientos que la rodeaban.

El macho alfa lamió sus fauces antes de descubrir sus dientes y tomar un pedazo del anca del animal moribundo, desgarrando una de sus partes favoritas, excavando con sus garras profundamente para sostener a su presa mientras comía. El sonido agudo lo hizo sacudir su cabeza, dio un paso hacia adelante y un golpe un poco profundo en su cuello lo silenció.

Su macho alfa lamió sobre su cabeza dando un corto resoplido para alentarlo a comer, y sólo cuando ambos estuvieron comiendo los otros nueve machos subordinados se unieron a ellos en un festín de ciervo fresco. El alfa se comió la mayoría de los órganos, aunque le dio el riñón para ayudarle a ganar algo de peso extra.

Después de llenar sus estómagos dejaron el cadáver donde estaba. Se quedó junto a su macho alfa y se acomodó a su lado lentamente mientras los macho subordinados empezaban a jugar y luchar unos contra otros.

El alfa se sentó, antes de acostarse y unírsele, acurrucándose contra su alfa, el único a quien le daría sus cachorros en la próxima temporada de reproducción. Se extendió cuando el macho alfa comenzó a limpiarlo, enfocándose con esmero alrededor de su hocico tratando de atrapar todos los trozos de sangre. Permitió el comportamiento por un largo rato antes de gimotear, empujó suavemente al alfa para alejarlo una vez había sido suficiente y se acurrucó estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto otro rato. Su estomago estaba lleno, ahora estaba cansado y quería dormir, no le importaba cuan limpio estaba, o no en su caso.

Su alfa permitió que lo alejara e incluso puso su cabeza sobre su espalda descansando él mismo. Él no dormiría, podía dormitar un poco, pero no iba a dormir todavía, sus orejas estaban levantadas y erguidas, torciéndose y buscando peligros, escuchando todos los sonidos en los alrededores y los de su manada, había diez lobos a los cuales vigilar, incluyendo a su propia pareja, si alguien venía hacia ellos quería estar preparado, quería estar alerta y ser capaz tomar una posición ofensiva antes de que el peligro estuviera sobre ellos, no quería ser atrapado con la guardia baja medio dormido y desprevenido para un ataque.

Aunque le gustaba estar acostado con otro lobo, su pareja estaba caliente en la fría nieve y se acercó más a él, manteniendo su calor en las condiciones invernales. Tendría que viajar muy lejos para cazar animales peludos para conseguir las pieles que mantendrían a sus cachorros calientes en la nieve. Estaría furioso si sus cachorros no sobrevivían los meses de invierno.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Los machos beta se vistieron después de horas de cacería y de luchar unos con otros mientras la luna estaba baja en el cielo, llegaron a amontonarse alrededor de la pareja alfa, manteniéndolos calientes a ellos y a sí mismos también, pero una vez más la jerarquía se mostraba con naturalidad ahora que la pareja alfa estaba en el medio de la pila, y los de rango más bajo, casi lobos omega estaban en el exterior del montón.

A salvo en el centro de su manada el alfa se permitió unas pocas horas de descanso olfatear profundamente sin encontrar nada anormal, aunque mantuvo sus orejas erectas y se asegurándose de que cada pequeño sonido lo despertara inmediatamente.

Amoldando su pelaje y cambió a la posición más cómoda, cerró los ojos y durmió hasta que la luna abandonó el cielo y el sol coronó el horizonte y la transformación lo devolvía a su cuerpo humano. Se despertó con un gruñido de dolor en la parte posterior de su garganta sólo para acabar en el núcleo de un pila de compañeros de manada desnudos, uno de los cuales estaba gritando mientras la transformación en humano atravesaba su cuerpo debilitado.


End file.
